Wishing Star
by fateDamage
Summary: It's nearly been a year since Alice returned to England. In Wonderland, something has been troubling the Mad Hatter. It seems that there is a strong bond between the two friends that cannot keep them apart. Alice/Hatter
1. Nearly a Year Wait

Nearly A Year's Wait

"_Goodbye everyone. I must go."_

"_Alice."_

"_Yes, Hatter?"_

"_You know, you could always stay here… in Wonderland."_

"_I'm sorry Hatter, but I have questions I have to answer…" She hesitated. "…And things I am late for."_

"…_You won't remember me."_

"_I will…"_

_

* * *

_

"Alice." The voice sounded… Familiar.

"Alice." She'd heard it before.

"Alice!" Wait, who did the voice belong to?

"ALICE!"

The girl woke with a jolt. In an instant, the world spun out of control before everything remained still as she sat up quickly, as if the world would end if she hadn't. What was once a bright white blur cleared to white walls, and the mixture of colours became a simple desk with a simple chair before it.

"Alice, we're late," the voice said gently.

A smile came upon a pale, glowing face at the mention of tardiness. It seemed so familiar to her; so real. Alice allowed a quick flashback of a friend, the White Rabbit, come and go in her mind. It had been awhile since she had seen him, after all.

"I'm sorry, Margaret," came a weak reply from Alice. She looked up at her elder sister with apologetic eyes, and her sister accepted them.

"Did you get some rest from your sleep?" Margaret asked lovingly before adding, "We must hurry downstairs. Mother will not wait long in the carriage. You know how she does not accept any tardiness."

"Right," Alice agreed, slipping off of her sister's bed, dressed and ready. "Yet Mother _herself_ is late," the girl muttered to herself. She quickly slipped into her shoes, which had been laid beside the bed in the case that her mother arrived.

* * *

"Hello, Alice," came a simple, casual greeting from Helen Kingsley. "It has been awhile." She turned her head to Margaret with as much grace and elegance as she could in her small movement. It made Alice sick. "Hello Margaret."

"Hello Mother," Margaret replied with much enthusiasm as she sat herself down within the carriage, "How have you been?" Margaret was the complete opposite of Alice, who merely nodded and replied with a 'hello' as well.

"Quite fine, thank you Margaret," Ms. Kingsley replied sweetly, "I've heard that you are pregnant. I am quite happy for you." She turned her head to Alice with a smile. "Can you imagine that, Alice? Your sister is already having her first-born child. A son for her, a nephew for you, and a grandson for me."

Alice turned her head from the window, which showed the world passing by as the carriage travelled to the outskirts of town. "Quite lovely, I agree," she replied simply. She turned her attention out to the pure land, wishing she were free to walk as she pleased upon the grassy meadows.

"Thank you Mother," Margaret smiled into her words, "Lowell and I are both quite overjoyed as well." In the corner of her eye, she could clearly see that Alice was unhappy. That did not surprise the elder sister. Ever since their father's death, Alice refused to do as she was told and kept herself a little more isolated. Turning her head to Ms. Kingsley, Margaret quickly brought up, "Mother, it has been several months since we have actually gone out with Alice, hasn't it?"

Helen nodded. "Indeed," she agreed, turning her head to Alice as elegantly as she could, "Alice, how was China? I see you have taken a passion into your father's work."

Alice gently turned to her mother, hiding a small smile. She was a little happy her sister had brought the attention upon her. After all, Helen took favour to speaking with Margaret about her life… So it seemed to Alice, anyway. "Yes, I have," she replied softly, "I have met some very lovely people there, and the business is great there. Much agreement has been made between Father's company and those in China."

Smiling slightly, Helen took a good look at her daughter. "Alice, your father would be so proud if he were here," she said with much sympathy. The woman understood that no mention of Charles Kingsley would be taken lightly by Alice.

Margaret nodded in agreement, putting an arm around her younger sister. "It's been several months since you left for China," she spoke, "When we get to the cemetery, tell Father of your success. It would make him quite happy." She, too, knew of Alice's sensitivity to the mention of their father.

"Well, we are almost there," Helen announced to both daughters as she looked out the window. She was becoming quite familiar with the scenery. "We will be able to speak to your Father soon enough."

With that, silence remained throughout the carriage as they waited patiently to arrive at the cemetery.

* * *

"'Tis a good morning for a walk, is it not, my Queen?" His voice mused as he walked beside her.

"Indeed it is, Hatter," the woman replied. She felt at peace as a gently breeze flew gently through her blonde curls. There was a very regal aura about her presence, yet she was also very graceful. She turned her head slowly to her companion, smiling sweetly at him. "I thank you for accompanying me on my morning stroll. It is quite pleasant, actually. Especially compared to my sister, who must be having a horrendous time with her knight… Oh… what's-his-face…"

The Mad Hatter grinned widely as walked alongside his friend, who had also happened to be the White Queen. "Do not trouble yourself with remembering his name, my Queen," he spoke with much formality, "He had assisted the Red Queen with her destruction of your Wonderland. It is best if we do not speak of them so."

Nodding, the White Queen smiled once again. "Much agreed," she spoke as she turned to look before her, looking to where her feet would be walking next. She enjoyed walking in the presence of her silvery white trees, which brought a sweet scent that smelled a little of blueberries. The Queen took gentle steps as she progressed through her gardens, waving to her dear friends that passed by and walked before her as they attended to their own affairs. She waited until they all had gone before bringing a more personal aura between her and the Hatter as they walked slowly. "Tarrant," she said softly.

"Yes, my Queen?" the Hatter replied quickly at her request. He had a feeling that this would be a very personal talk between himself and the Queen. She seldom used his birth name. He was often referred to as the 'Mad Hatter', which he had grown attached to. Yet, at the mention of Tarrant Hightopp, he suddenly knew that everything would be brought to a personal level.

"Lately, you have been unsettled," the woman pointed out, "I have not said anything, but you seem to be in thought lately."

"My Queen, I assure you that nothing is of disturbance to me."

"I have been watching you, Tarrant." The White Queen turned the corner to walk to the balcony, which watched over an immense waterfall. White columns have been embraced by vines, one which housed the long-outgrown chrysalis left behind by Absolem. In the morning light, the balcony looked illuminating. Walking around the bench before them, the White Queen laid her hands gently upon the stone rail, her head turned to the side, looking to the Mad Hatter behind her with her eyes, inviting him to her side.

Obediently, the man joined her. He leaned on the rail with his elbows, casually as he did when he had been on the balcony with Alice nearly a year ago. The Hatter knew, though, that he able to act casual on occasions around the Queen. After all, if he were to dance to entertain her, and acted as her confidant, then he was also permitted to act casual around her sometimes too, was he not? "White Queen, I apologize but I do not-"

"Tarrant, you have much on your mind," the Queen interrupted, "And you know that when we talk together, I wish to be called Mirana."

"My apologies, Mirana," the Hatter said with much longing for forgiveness. Yet, he knew that he would always be forgiven. Though Queen Mirana always confided in him, he could not tell her what had him troubled as much as he wanted to.

"Something has been troubling you."

"No, there has not."

"The trees say that you have been bothered and have been more restless than usual. Also, your tea seems to not have that happy, mad aura about it lately."

"I apologize, Mirana. My tea seems to be-"

"Is it because Alice is gone, Tarrant?"

Silence. A breeze passed between them both as the Mad Hatter did not answer. He did not want to admit. He did not want to tell her. He… he did not want to let anybody know he missed Alice. It seemed like just yesterday that she was with him in Wonderland. He missed the excitement of seeing Alice after 13 years. He missed seeing her all grown-up and seeing her new nature be brought out as it was when she was 6. Goodness, Tarrant Hightopp missed her.

"I am correct, then," Mirana spoke out after a few moments of silence. She smiled as she turned to her friend, who now had a look of thought as well as sadness upon his face. She lost her smile, yet her face turned to a look of compassion. "Hatter, do you wish to see her again?"

The man sighed a long sigh. "Oh more than anything, dear Mirana." He stood up straight and turned slightly to look at the Queen. "I've sent Rabbit so many times to find the real Alice, but as soon as we've found her… She had to go." He frowned, which was quite unusual to see upon the Mad Hatter's face.

"Hatter, I will do anything I can to help you."

He shook his head. "No, please don't. Alice is happy up there, and she has to solve riddles of her own before she plans to return here."

"Understood." Mirana nodded, hiding her disappointment well. She, too, missed Alice and wanted to help her friend, the Hatter. But she knew all too well that taking Alice away from her current life would cause problems for her, as well as the Hatter, who had just requested for no interference with her life. "Well, I will be returning to the castle for a little. Would you like to be alone for a little, Hatter?" The personal feeling between them had begun to dissolve.

The Hatter nodded hesitantly. "My apologies, but yes, my Queen," he replied. He, too, felt that everything would soon become formal between them. "I shall join you at a later time." With that, he watched her take steps away from the edge of the balcony until her white dress and then her figure become swallowed by the brightness of her white kingdom. Turning to the open vastness of the valley before him, he sighed, leaning low against the stone rail again. The Mad Hatter was rarely serious. He was often 'mad as a hatter', which gave him his name. It was very rare that the mad man would be calm, even in the worst situation, such as his supposed execution, which he had avoided. Not even in the dungeon cell did he really take anything seriously. He was often a very bright, cheeky fellow who was quick to show his emotions, this situation a little exception. The Mad Hatter was alone, and he knew all too well that he would only be able to show his true emotions now. He wanted to be the only one who knew what was wrong with him.

"Alice…" the Mad Hatter sighed into the air as he looked up at the sky.

God, he missed her.


	2. The Scent of Cinnamon

The Scent of Cinnamon

The air was very calm and peaceful. The cemetery was silent, with the exception of footsteps; they belonged to Helen, Alice, and Margaret. The three Kingsley women strolled through the rows of gravestones, their white high-heel shoes pressing upon the surface of the ground, which was merely grass. It was around noon, and the sun shone brightly upon their heads as they moved from row to row. It was this kind of silence that the three women all enjoyed. It had become a routine for them, listening to the silence and walking about the cemetery. After all, it was the anniversary of the passing of Charles Kingsley's death, their loving father and the widow's former husband.

They walked, row by row, slowly and Alice began to take in the scent of sweet cinnamon nearby. It smelt so familiar. Years ago, when the funeral was held, Alice was only 11, and Margaret 14. The young girl could smell the calming aroma of cinnamon in the area, and looked around discreetly for any nearby houses. She could not find any. Ever since, the scent of cinnamon had brought a calming feeling to Alice and would always remind her of her father, whom she missed very dearly.

Her golden hair fell gently past her neck and hung as she leaned in a little towards her sister. "Do you not smell that?" Alice whispered softly to her sister as they searched for their father's grave.

"No, what do you smell?" Margaret whispered in return, as to not draw attention to themselves from their mother.

"Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon…?"

"Yes. I've been able to smell it ever since Father's funeral."

"And you choose to tell me this now?" The elder sister looked around discreetly. "We are surrounded by trees and graves, Alice. There are no houses, nor are there any people nearby who would be holding cinnamon, which, by the way, is completely absurd." Margaret smiled slightly as she looked at her little sister, taking in the look of her being grown-up. She, too, could remember the funeral, and how small and innocent Alice was. She remembered having to be strong and keep her emotions bottled up for Alice's sake, who was sobbing uncontrollably that day 8 years ago. "You must be going mad," she merely spoke, "You're going completely bonkers."

"Well, all the best people are, aren't they?" Alice replied simply with a smile on her face. In her sister and in that saying, the girl could see her father. Turning to the grave in front of her, the younger Kingsley daughter bowed her head in respect.

"Alice, I believe you should go first," Mrs. Kingsley suggested, taking a sidestep and walking around the girl to join Margaret behind her, "I know how close you were with your father. Margaret and I will wait around the cemetery. Be done by then."

Nodding in agreement, Alice watched her sister and mother off as they took another walk around the cemetery. She turned around, looking to the small cement gravestone with the name 'Charles Kingsley' engraved on the top, and his years of life just under. A breeze passed, and the girl looked to her surroundings. They looked the same as it did those many years ago. She stood upon a tall hill, and trees walled her in on both sides quite a distance away. A feeling of sudden loneliness came upon her as she squatted before her father's grave. "Hello Father," she greeted with much sincerity, "I've returned." She waited for a moment, as if her father were returning the greeting. "I've gone to China and expanded your business! Lord Ascot has also been quite impressed with the progress I've made in regards to your trading firm!" Another moment of silence, then a sigh. "Father, I don't understand. Lately I've felt as if there is a part of me missing, and that brought me back here to England. I've only returned 3 weeks ago, yet it still feels as if there is a missing piece to… Something."

Alice closed her eyes gently. She imagined the world around her: the quiet air filled with the sweet scent of cinnamon, the walls of trees on both sides of her, leaving only a large path of grass beyond her father's grave, and the hill she stood on. Though, as her eyes remained closed, the trees she imagined slowly began to turn into flowers, which grew and grew until they became tall. The graves surrounding her soon became little tiled stones in the ground, which ate away at the base of the hill so that it was leveled with the rest of the ground. The once blue sky had become swirls of orange, pink, and purple. Everything around her had become very big, and grass once smaller than her feet had overgrown and now looked down on her. This was Wonderland.

Opening her eyes slowly, the younger Kingsley daughter saw the world she lived in return to normal, her image of Wonderland fading away. "Father," she quickly spoke as soon as she recognized the grave before her, "You would not believe what has happened to me before I went to China! I may sound mad, but remember those dreams I used to have? They were real, Father! Real! The rabbit, the mouse, _everything!_ 4 months before I left for China, Lord Ascot's son, Hamish, proposed to me! But I kept seeing a white rabbit, and it had a waistcoat and… Oh, Father, you should've seen it! I followed it and fell down a hole into the place in my dreams! I was in Wonderland! I've been there before, Father! I was there before the dreams started, and my dreams were really memories!"

A look of excitement came upon her face. She was incredibly happy as she reminisced the memories she had with her friends. "I met friends there, like the White Rabbit and the Chess, the cat that helped me find my way!" she exclaimed, "I met these funny twins and a cute little mouse that never gives up a fight!" The energy began to calm. Alice's look of excitement fell down to a smile that held hidden emotions behind it. "I also met one more, Father," she added, her voice very calm and soft, "We were very close, and he helped me through everything when I got there." She paused for a moment, a look of bittersweet thoughts shown clearly on her face. "The Mad Hatter convinced them all I was the 'real Alice'," she added, "He helped me through everything, even when I almost sent him to his execution." Alice could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Kingsley and Margaret returned. "Alice!" Helen called from behind, "Margaret and I will pay our respects now." She watched her daughter rise from her squatted position and turn. She looked somehow like a hero in a storybook, standing tall and statuesque-like as she took a look at them for a moment. The widow watched her younger daughter step down from the hill to join Margaret and herself. "Alice," she was quick to point out, "Squatting is no way for a lady to bring herself to the ground. You should simply sit on the stone tile we bought for your father's grave so that your tights are not wrinkled." Helen Kingsley sighed deeply. "Alice, when will you become more proper like your sister…?"

"When society changes the way a woman _should_ act so that we do not have to act all noble-like and graceful," the girl replied bluntly as she began to walk past the two before they could get a word in.

"Mother," Margaret spoke as her turned to her mother, who was in disbelief with Alice's behaviour, "Alice is quite… different than the rest of the women in society. You understand that, right? She is quite stubborn, but it also shows how very strong she is about her views." She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Speak to Father. He should be able to help you."

* * *

"Hatter, would you please come here for a moment?"

The White Queen's gentle voice called out like a mother to her child as she walked the main foyer of her palace. She glowed her brightest as the walls themselves, which were made of limestone and marble, painted a glowing white. The colour reminded the Queen much of the white roses she grew in the gardens, unlike her sister, Iracebeth, the Red Queen, who only favoured red roses.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" came the voice of the Mad Hatter, entering the foyer at the Queen's request. He took long strides across the white glass-tiled floor towards her.

The White Queen smiled as she turned away from him, her arms swung in a motion for him to follow. "Please follow me," she spoke. Her voice sounded as his she had just discovered some newfound cleverness within her. "I would like to show you something." Her voice sounded mischievous as she began to gracefully take steps towards a door to the side of the hall. She waited for him to open the door to permit her to pass before him, and so it was done. The two had entered through the door, which brought forth a stone corridor, not too long, for they could see light at the end.

"My Queen, where are we going, if I may ask?" Hatter asked as he followed the woman. He remained silent as she did not answer, but waited until they reached the end of the corridor, which opened to a small, secluded garden. Looking around with his piercing emerald eyes, he found himself astonished with this new discovery, eagerly wandering around this small circular garden as he and the Queen passed under a white arch, inhabited by vines. They had found a secret courtyard that seemed to be a wonderful getaway for a couple to be in secret. The silence no longer rang out as he took light steps across the white marble tiles on the ground, then onto the grass of the garden.

"Hatter, please come here," the White Queen called as she carefully took steps upon the tiles, which lead to an elevated pedestal. She was quite surprised that the pedestal did not catch the Hatter's attention first. Taking gentle steps up to the white pedestal, she waited for him to join her. It was done.

"Your Majesty, what is this?" the Mad Hatter asked, looking at amazement on the pedestal. Before him was a glass sphere, but it was not the sphere that amazed him. Within it was a white light, resembling a star.

"Tarrant, please tell me, what does this scent resemble?" the Queen asked as she turned to her friend beside her. She smiled pleasantly as she stepped aside for him to near the protected star.

The personal feeling between them had come again. She was calling him by his name, and he knew that this would either involve her confiding in him, or yet… "Cinnamon," he replied as he leaned forward for a quick sniff.

"Yes, it does."

"Do you wish for cinnamon in your tea now, Mirana?"

"No, I wish for the cinnamon to make you happy." A confused look came upon both their faces.

"May I ask, with all due respect, what this is about?"

"I cannot pull Alice from-"

"Mirana, my humblest apologies, we have already established that we are not to interfere with Alice by bring her back to Wonderland."

"We are not bringing her to Wonderland." The Queen's eyes gazed upon Tarrant Hightopp, and noticed the fight to hide emotions within his eyes. "My apologies, Tarrant, but I am unable to sit back and watch you be sad."

"'Tis alright. Alice is very happy with her life as it is, and I do not wish to take away that happiness."

"Are you sure she is happy? Have you been watching her?"

A moment of silence. The Hatter looked down to the ground for a moment, a look of bittersweet thoughts flowing through his mind. "No, I have not."

"I shall see you off, Hatter."

* * *

Mumbles and muttering rang out though the group of trees as she walked amongst them, beneath their green umbrella of protection over her. Small streams of sunlight occasionally fell upon her head and back, bringing a sense of temporary warmth to her pale skin. She was quite angry, if not aggravated.

"I cannot even go to visit my own Father without being harassed about my unladylike behaviour!" the young Kingsley girl ranted as she stomped through the small forest, "I am already 19! Tomorrow is my birthday, and I shall be 20! I do not need my mother pointing out my flaws every time I walk around in public!" The scent of cinnamon began to fill her nostrils, and it was much stronger than it was from the cemetery. That feeling of calm began to fall upon her, and curiosity began to spark as she followed the scent, walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

A memory came to her. Alice walked, remembering the first time she had met the White Rabbit. _"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!"_ she remembered him say. She smiled to herself, happy she was able to remember his words after 13 years. Then came the memory of just a few months ago. Alice giggled at the thought of leaving Hamish Ascot at the gazebo, ready to propose. She felt a moment of empowerment surge through her body at the thought of her success being able to turn down a marriage to somebody she did not love. Instead, she had followed the White Rabbit, an old friend, through the garden, up a hill, and down the rabbit hole, where she fell into an innocent little room. She remembered the room very well; after all, she had been shrunk and overgrown in that same room twice already. She remembered the innocent little key on the innocent little table and the innocent little bottle that said 'Drink Me' on a tag. That bottle was not so innocent, as its liquid shrunk anyone who drank it.

Finding an opening in the forest, Alice suddenly slowed down, noticing a shining light from afar. Taking in a breath, she could smell the cinnamon very strong in its direction, and followed through to run towards the light. As she ran towards it, she could make out a figure… Then a light… Then established the light was on stone. With each step, everything became more detailed. First was the pedestal, which had been worn down by time, then the elaborate design engraved onto the pedestal. Last was the clear glass ball surrounding the white light before her.

"What is this…?" Alice spoke out loud to nobody. She circled around it, observing it from all angles. It was foreign.

* * *

"Mirana, what is the meaning of this?" the Hatter asked as he turned to the Queen.

"I wish for you to be with Alice," came a gentle reply from the White Queen. Her voice showed certainty in her remark. "I shall not take Alice from her life, but I shall take yours to her."

"Are you saying… You will… Take me to Alice…!?"

* * *

As she circled the pedestal, Alice noticed writing upon the base of the glass sphere. "Hold me," she began to read hesitantly, "And tell me of your wishes. A heart as pure shall be given the answers it longs for." Straightening herself, the woman looked down upon the innocent glass ball of light. "It can't be real can it?" she asked herself, "This isn't Wonderland."

* * *

"This can't be real, can it?" the man's voice quickly asked, quite excited. The Hatter was very eager to find the answer to his question. He had longed to see Alice again, yet he did not want to be given false hope. His emerald eyes gazed into the ball. An image of Alice flashed through his mind. He imagined seeing her for the first time after 13 years, walking from the Tugley Wood towards him, peacefully having tea at his usual table. He imagined her and smiled. She was so beautiful with her long mane of blonde, that look of confused and wonder upon her face, and that long blue dress that she wore that day. Indeed, she was absolutely beautiful. The Mad Hatter knew that the butterflies in his stomach had surely had their own butterflies the moment he saw her.

"You will never believe until you try, my friend," Mirana smiled into words, "If you truly wish to see Alice, then please trust me. I have never deceived you once, Tarrant." Laying a hand gently upon the glass, she looked to him, her eyes gazing upon him. "Embrace the sphere and wish. Wish to be with Alice."

Hesitantly, he took the sphere into his hands.

_Hesitantly, Alice took the sphere into her hands obediently._

The Mad Hatter closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

_Far away, Alice did the same._

"I wish…"

_"I wish…"_

"To be with Alice."

_"To be with the Mad Hatter."_

With that, a bright light flashed before both their eyes.


	3. A Late Butterfly

A Late Butterfly

The bright light faded slowly, becoming consumed by various colours. Blotches of brown and green began to come into view, then small strips of a yellowish white, which cleared into the small streams of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the tall, high trees. The scent of cinnamon became no more, and there was no sound of anything but her own breathing and her heartbeat.

"What… Happened?" Alice asked softly with confusion, as her eyes no longer were narrow, "Nothing changed." She scanned her surroundings with her chocolate-brown eyes in light that she would be reunited with her friend. Looking down, she saw nothing but soft blue dust within the glass sphere. "My heart… Is not pure, is it?" she asked the empty sphere as she set it in its groove on the top of the pedestal. A sad tone of voice had been present in those words, accompanied by a disappointed look upon her face, tears welling and falling down her cheeks. "Hatter…" she whispered softly.

A blue flutter came about in the corner of her eye, then before her, then onto the top of the glass sphere. Looking through the cracks of her fingers, the young Kingsley woman noticed a butterfly upon the empty sphere, its wings a vibrant shade of blue. Alice smiled slightly, taking her hands away from her face. A bittersweet look came upon her face as she clasped her hand, leaving an open finger. With much delicate movement, she inched her finger close to the blue butterfly and watched as it obediently hopped onto it. "Hello Absolem," the woman spoke softly as she brought the butterfly close to eye level, "It's been awhile. How have you been?" She sounded a little relieved, though she was still heartbroken by the false hope given to her by the glass sphere.

Not a moment too soon, the butterfly quickly began to take flight, circling around Alice, as if showing it were referring to her.

"Oh Absolem, I'm quite glad to see you too," Alice spoke, managing a giggle.

The butterfly flew up to her face, staring eye-to-eye. Without notice, it suddenly began to fly away in a set direction.

"Absolem, wait!" she cried out as she followed. It had been so long since she had seen the caterpillar, especially since she had last spoken with him before he disappeared into his chrysalis. She did see him once on her trip to China, but she knew that owed more to him than just a mere 'hello'. After all, he was the only who showed her that her trip to Wonderland was not just a dream.

"Slow down, Absolem!" Alice called from behind. She followed quickly behind him, passing tree after tree, stream of light after stream of light. "Where are you going?" The butterfly seemed to be in a rush, and Alice wanted to know why. She stepped on several branches and over several roots. As she ran, she took the time to let her mind run free and imagine she was in Wonderland. She imagined herself running through the garden in Wonderland, just entering through the door from the Bizzare Room, home to the innocent little bottle that held shrinking liquid. Memories of running from the Bandersnatch ran through her mind and ironically made her happy as she reminisced her trip to Wonderland. Just as she was reminiscing, though, Alice made great contact with a tree and looked forward just in time to have her forehead meet the bark of a tree at full speed.

The world was silent for a moment. Everything became blurry. Absolute darkness.

"Hey." Who was that?

"Hey!" The voice didn't sound too familiar.

"Hey!!!" A man?

A groan came from her lips as she painfully brought her hand upon her forehead, which was dealing with a great deal of pain. Her eyes slowly opened, the world blurry at first. Much green came into view, followed by a great deal of brown to the side. Everything cleared into leaves in the distance, followed by a brown suit at her side. Turning her head towards the person holding her, Alice's eyes began to widen. "What… Happened…?" she mumbled as she attempted to sit up.

"You ran into a tree," the man said simply. His voice was very warm and caring. He smiled kindly to Alice as he came into her view. "You took quite a knock to the forehead, you know." The kind smile turned into a grin.

Alice blinked, looking to the man. Strangely enough, she did not find a need to run, nor did she feel uncomfortable around him. She shifted herself until she could stand on her own, and she did, the man holding her as she stood on her own two feet. "Thank you, kind sir," she said both gratefully and politely, "I did not think anybody would be around in this forest." She took a gaze upon him. She took in his brown blazer, which was buttoned up neatly, and his neat corduroys to match. He seemed like such a refined gentleman, yet it seemed strange as to why a man like him would be too far out here in the forest. The longer she looked, the more she imagined the Mad Hatter. Yet, she knew she was still in London, and the Mad Hatter only existed in Wonderland.

"I was merely traveling in search of a raven," the man grinned into words, "I am a writer, you see, and I wish to write of a raven upon my writing desk." He began to walk peacefully with his hands behind his back, slowly as if expecting Alice to follow. She did.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" Alice brought up as she followed behind him. The mention of a raven and writing desk brought a memory of the Mad Hatter to her thoughts, and hidden sadness were brought to her eyes. She was with a stranger, though, and Alice was not very fond of showing emotions to most people, especially strangers.

"Terrance," he replied, "Terrance Topper. But please, just call me Terrance. It works just fine." He hid the feeling of cleverness inside, knowing that Alice would not notice. "And you?"

"Alice. Alice Kingsley."

"Very nice to meet you, Alice Kingsley. Tell me, how did you come about out here in the forest?"

"I was quite upset and wanted to be alone." The silence of the forest remained a majority as their footsteps left a trail of broken twigs and the sound of shuffling leaves. "Then I followed a pretty little blue butterfly, but I wasn't looking where I was going."

"My, I see. You took quite a knock to the forehead."

"Yes. You've said that once already."

"So where will you head next?"

"To the cemetery, where my mother and sister are. Where will you?"

"Walking you back to the cemetery. I cannot let somebody such as yourself walk back alone in this place."

"Thank you, but I am able to find my way back."

"Really? So deep in this forest?"

Alice hesitated for a moment, turning to her right, then turning to her left to find any indication back to the cemetery. It was the same everywhere she looked. "We're lost."

"Then I shall escort you until you find the cemetery."

The woman took a step back, holding her ground. "Then how do I know that you will not do me harm?" she demanded, "That you will not bring me deeper into the forest?"

Terrance hesitated for a moment, then grinned largely as he looked to Alice. "I shall look for my raven as we walk, and you shall look for your cemetery. If we can find your way out of the forest before we find my raven, you win."

"And if you find your raven?"

"I will ask the raven to lead us out of the forest." He chuckled a bit. "Fair enough?"

Alice nodded hesitantly. She had no time for petty games, as time passed and soon her mother and Margaret would be searching for her. The two walked in silence, listening to the sound of wind blowing against the trees of the leaves asleep above them as well as the sound of their own feet putting dead leaves to rest. A few minutes had seemed to amount for hours as they walked without breath to talk. Though, silence was not one of the things Terrance lasted well in.

"Alice," the man spoke out as he continued forward.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head to look to the man beside her. There was… a strange familiarity about his profile, but she could not put a finger on it.

"I have not harmed you once during our walk, have I?" Resonance was present in his voice, as they were in open space.

"No, you haven't."

"Well, you win." With that, he slowly turned his head to her, leaning in to her face. "We've found the exit."

Blinking, Alice turned to the source of light before her. She felt a strange sadness as she looked to the exit, as if she were still unsatisfied with not finding the missing piece of her. "Well, this is where we part, is it not, Terrance Topper?" she asked, a little loneliness present in her voice. Alice turned her chocolate eyes to the side, followed by her body, but found that Terrance was not there. She turned her head, always followed by her body, dressed in blue, to search for Terrance. He could not be found. Sighing with much loneliness and sadness, the woman turned towards the light and began to walk, stopping and turning around only once, towards the open green meadow.

"Alice…" Terrance spoke to himself. There he stood, behind one of the bigger trees, closing his eyes as he let himself be swallowed whole by the silence of the forest, listening to the sound of rustling leaves above and around him. "You won't remember me." His eyes opened to a faded green. "I will not let you remember me, Alice Kingsley, for you have too much upon your shoulders at the moment." Looking up to the green leaves above him, he sighed into the air. He had never felt such a pain before in his life. "I will watch over you as much as I can." At that moment, the blue butterfly came and landed gently upon his shoulder.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Margaret asked with a pleasant tone of voice, walking down a shallow hill towards her sister, who had just stepped upon cemetery grounds, "Mother is at the grave still, talking to Father."

"I-I needed to take a walk," Alice replied simple, a sense of weakness in her voice, "Honestly, Mother can really be a pest sometimes." She walked abreast with her sister within the cemetery. "I mean, who decides what is normal and what is not?"

"Alice, you know how much Mother has given up for you," Margaret spoke with a wise tone of voice, "I understand that you do not wish to act as the rest of us, but at least please do it for her. After all, Mother does not understand that you are mad…" A giggle came from both sisters. "…And going completely bonkers."

"All the best people are," Alice continued. She felt as if she were 6 again, playing with her Father who often spoke those lines. She remembered waking at night, and how her Father had taught her to pinch herself if she ever needed to awaken from a dream. Goodness, she really did miss her father.

"Margaret. Alice." Helen's voice called before them, "We shall go. It is beginning to get late, and we must be home soon." The woman walked with much grace as she approached her daughters, as if showing any passerby that she was a sophisticated noblewoman, brought up with aristocracy. It made Alice want to throw up. She really disliked how people had to act as such in society. It was absolutely pathetic and fake. "Come, we shall take a carriage back home."

And so, it was done.


	4. Guardian

Guardian

He walked endlessly without purpose. The silence became deafening, and the loneliness had begun to lash at his heart. Weak winds passed by him, his light brown hair highlighted to ginger beneath the sunlight. Sighs rang out and echoed as he walked the open field of grass towards the cemetery he had promised to escort Alice to. Terrance turned to the butterfly upon his shoulder, taking a good moment to let its image register in his mind.

"Absolem," he spoke quietly, "Was has happened to me?" His faded eyes turned to his hands, then felt his face. "My wonderful colours have gone away, and I am just… ordinary." The sunlight was that of the afternoon. "Alice did not recognize me." He approached a single grave, kneeling before it on a stone tile. He read the name upon it, as well as the years of life. "Alice was here today," he spoke to Absolem, "She was visiting her Father." He stood straight, walking slowly towards the road, able to see a town in the far distance. "I no longer have a uniqueness about my appearance. I would know this, because if I did, Alice would surely run into my arms, wouldn't she?"

A sigh escaped his lips. The butterfly remained upon his shoulder, keeping company with him. "Yet, I do not wish to let Alice know who I am. She must still be solving riddles of her own, and my appearing to her would only cause her more confusion." Picking Absolem gently and placing him upon his free hand, Terrance smiled weakly. "I will watch over her and make sure no harm comes to her as she solves her riddles. I have already lied to her and given her a fake name, but it is for the best." With that, he stepped upon the road and began to walk towards the town.

* * *

Farewells rang out as the carriage left the front door of Mr. and Mrs. Manchester's home. The carriage drove away, leaving Helen to see her two daughters gradually become small and shrink before disappearing through the back window. She would be alone once again. Sighing to herself, she looked out the side window to the familiar scenery of London. It definitely was home. The stone roads and the brick homes were so heartwarming as she watched people pass by in a blur.

'_Where have I gone wrong, Charles?_' she thought to herself, hoping she would be able to speak to her husband through her own thoughts. She was referring to Alice, who had wanted to stay with Margaret after her return to England. Helen Kingsley remembered Alice as an innocent, obedient little girl. She was quite lovely before. Ever since the passing of her father, though, she had changed into such a stubborn and rebellious individual.

Back at the Manchester house, Margaret and Alice entered into a bright white family room, the floors carpeted by carpets of elaborate design. Silence rang out, as Lowell Manchester was on a business trip for the next three days. "It is quite lovely to be having you here, Alice," Margaret spoke with a pleasant tone as she turned to her sister, "With Lowell gone for a few days, I'll be quite lonely with the baby."

At the mention of Lowell Manchester, Margaret struck a nerve. Alice remembered quite well seeing him with another woman the day she fell into Wonderland. She disliked him, but it was far too late for her to speak out. After all, her elder sister was already pregnant with her first-born. It brought up that in the carriage earlier that morning, her mother seemed to be expecting a boy from Margaret. "What'll be its name?" Alice asked kindly as she escorted the woman to the kitchen.

Margaret pondered a moment as she sat at the table across from Alice. "Lowell and I agreed that Henrietta would be our daughter's name," she replied. The elder sister paused for a moment. She hoped that her next set of words would not trigger a negative reaction from Alice. "We were hoping to call him Charles if he was a boy, in memory of Father."

Alice's expression did not change. "How lovely," she said with a tone of joy for her sister. Though the mention of the name brought back memories of her father, she knew that she would still be able to see him in her dreams. That made her happy enough. "Well, I will be taking a walk now."

"After we just returned?"

"Yes. I have to find why a raven is like a writing desk." With a smile, Alice stood and left the house, leaving Margaret confused. The younger Kingsley daughter felt a sense of happiness, and suddenly began to feel as if the Mad Hatter were somehow watching over her from Wonderland. She would be gone until late dark.

* * *

The walk had felt as if it had taken centuries to finish. Exhaustion took over as he stepped foot onto the stone grounds of London. It was a new world to him. The night sky was illuminated by the distant stars in the sky, emphasized by the dimmed lights of homes shining behind curtains. His eyes took in the fascinating sight of traveling noblemen with their wives, people hurrying here and there. It seemed so amazing to see this new world, yet it seemed so dull, compared to Wonderland. Perhaps that was what intrigued the Mad Hatter? The dullness of the city of London was never seen amongst the excitement and uniqueness of Wonderland.

Taking steps, Terrance walked casually, observing his surroundings. He was quite amazed by Alice's world, wondering to himself what it would be like to live in such a dull place. It would be absolutely wonderful. Yet, he knew that he belonged in Wonderland. The wonderful feeling of excitement began to die, and an unknown loneliness fell upon him. He wanted to take her. He wanted to bring her back to Wonderland. He wanted to take her away from this dull place and bring her back to the ever-changing world of Wonderland. He felt the longing to be with Alice strike at his heart. It hurt. Dear God, it hurt.

The man felt so foreign in her world. He suddenly became self-conscious about himself in this world's society and began to feel as if he were wandering there aimlessly. He felt a sudden rush of hopelessness pass through him as he walked street by street and turned corner by corner. Why? Why was he looking so hard? He had the chance to tell her he was there for her. Wasn't that the reason he came to London? He would easily be able to convince her that he, Terrance Topper, was the Mad Hatter! Why didn't he just do so in the forest?! He would've saved himself the trouble of going through the pain of being without her. What bothered him more was wondering why he wanted to see her so badly. He did see her in the forest, after all. Wasn't that enough? He didn't think so. He didn't know what he wanted from her. He didn't know anything anymore.

As Terrance walked in the darkness of London's streets, he absent-mindedly bumped into somebody. Many "I'm Sorry" phrases came from his lips as he took a good look at who he had bumped into.

"Oh, Terrance!"

The man recognized that voice anywhere. Blinking, he looked at the woman in front of him. Goodness, she looked so beautiful under dim light. The Hatter would recognize her blue dresses anywhere and her blonde hair that swayed back and forth with each step she took. She looked absolutely stunning all grown-up. "Alice!" he exclaimed with much glee.

"Hello, Terrance," Alice Kingsley greeted with kindness accompanied by a smile, "I haven't seen you around London. Do you live here?"

Shaking his head, Terrance smiled. "I've just arrived in London to search for inspiration to write by stories, Alice," he replied. He would write stories of her adventures, if he wrote at all. He would write poetry of her beauty. Oh, how he would love to write about her. Though, teatime would always take the time he could be writing. He would also be preoccupied with sewing hats and clothes at the palace, as well as entertaining Mirana, the White Queen. Oh, how quite busy he was.

"How wonderful," Alice spoke as she gestured for Terrance to accompany her, "Tell me, Terrance. Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

A big grin came upon Terrance's face. _'You still remember me, Alice,_' the Hatter thought with much joy. He was very overjoyed at the fact Alice still remembered the Hatter. Yet… he knew that he could not interfere with her life in her world. This was not his world, but her's. "No," he replied, "But if you ever find out, please do come back and tell me."

The hours passed, and Alice knew that it was soon to be past her curfew. The streets began to sleep, and this was certain as they saw lights turning off and the darkness beginning to take over the streets of London, England. "Terrance," Alice spoke. She allowed him to walk her home, and both were just before the porch in front of the Manchester household. "I've had quite a lovely time talking with you."

"I as well, Alice," Terrance replied with a grin.

"Will I see you again?"

"Anytime, Alice."

"Where will you go next?"

"To find a home."

Alice blinked. "Do you not have one?" she asked with much curiousity.

"I am quite foreign to your world. I have just arrived here, and I have yet to find a place to sleep."

Frowning, Alice took a moment to think of a solution. She put a finger to his face as she quickly ran inside. Silence rung out for a few moments before the door flung open. Alice ran out, scurrying over to Terrance. "My sister has agreed to let you stay for the next few days until you are able to find a home," she announced.

If this were Wonderland, the Mad Hatter would dance the Futterwacken at the moment. Though, it was not, and he was not the Mad Hatter. He was Terrance Topper, a writer. "I thank you very much," he said with gratitude as he allowed Alice to lead her in.

"Welcome," Margaret greeted at the door, "I understand that you are a friend of Alice's." She had such a lovely smile upon her face. "My husband will be away on business for the next three days and you are free to stay until you find a home." She extended a hand. "My name is Margaret Manchester, Alice's older sister."

Terrance grinned as he took the hand and shook it. There was something peculiar about his shake, as if he were still learning how. "My name is Terrance Topper," he introduced himself, "Many thank you's from the bottom of my heart for helping me until I find my way."

Alice smiled a little as she turned to Margaret. "We met in the forest earlier today," she brought up.

"Oh, did you?" Margaret asked as she gestured for Terrance to follow behind her, "How so?"

"Alice took quite a knock to the head," Terrance answered, following the two sisters up the stairs, "She wandered deep into the forest and we helped each other out to the cemetery."

Margaret smiled. "Now, what would you be doing in a forest all the way out there?"

"Searching for a raven."

"A raven?"

"Yes. I am a writer, you see, and I wish to write of a raven upon my writing desk."

"How lovely." Margaret gestured to a bedroom. It was the bedroom Alice had been sleeping in the last three weeks, but she had given it up to allow Terrance to stay with them. "This shall be your room."

The man nodded as he turned to the younger Kingsley daughter. He took note that there were only three bedrooms on the floor. He figured one for Margaret and her husband, and noticed an unfinished cradle through a crack of the door into the other room. "Then where will you stay, Alice?" he asked.

"Downstairs on the couch."

"Oh, but I could not let you sleep there! Margaret is your sister, and you should sleep here. I am only a stranger."

"Nonsense," Margaret giggled, "Alice was very willing to give up her room for you."

Alice nodded as she smiled at Terrance. Oh, how beautiful her smile was. "I can sleep here anytime," she added, "Also I have another home with my mother. You have none. At least let us give you a proper room before you find your own home."

Terrance smiled, sighing in defeat. "Thank you, Alice," he said with gratefulness as he turned to the other Kingsley daughter, "Thank you, Margaret. I shall not be a burden to you."

Margaret smiled as she began downstairs. Her footsteps began to get quieter and quieter until they became distant.

"Goodnight, Terrance," Alice said simply with a kind, warm smile.

"Goodnight, Alice," the man replied back.


	5. Think of Me

Think of Me

Morning streamed through the cracks between the curtains, brightening up the family room. The white walls seemed to shimmer as her eyes slowly opened. The paintings on the wall seemed like blank squares of brown and black, but they cleared up to be mere paintings of Lowell's father and his family. A feeling of peace and safety showered over Alice as she sat herself up slowly, as she was still tired from her sleep.

It was silent. That did not surprise her. The younger Kingsley daughter often woke up earlier than Margaret, for she knew Margaret slept more to keep herself healthy with the baby. She slipped herself quietly off the sofa and took light and gentle steps towards the main hallway to make her way to the kitchen. As she turned to the main hallway, she looked to the staircase, a sense of sadness coming upon her. She wished everything that happened the day before was just a dream, but no matter how much she wished it was, she knew that it _did_ happen. She knew that a glass sphere had deceived her into thinking she could wish her friend to London out of Wonderland. She knew she couldn't.

Alice knew that upstairs, Margaret Manchester was asleep, as well as Terrance Topper. She and the man had met only the day before, when she had fallen unconscious in the forest near her father's cemetery. The two were lost, yet Terrance refused to leave her on her own until she found her way out. That reminded her… She needed to ask him something. Pondering on her question, she wandered into the kitchen, sitting at the table. The 8 o'clock morning light brought so much brightness into the house, and it had lifted Alice's mood for a little.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs nearby. They sounded very gentle. '_Margaret is usually asleep still,_ Alice thought to herself as she stood from the table, _'And the maid had gone for ingredients for our breakfast._' With curiousity, Alice sat down, attempting to lose herself in thoughts.

"Alice, good morning," Margaret's voice came from the empty door frame. She had a glow about her and it showed clearly in her smile. "As usual, you are awake before I am."

"Good morning," Alice greeted in reply. She seemed to be at peace whenever she was with her sister. "You're up quite early. You usually don't wake up until a hour later."

"Indeed, I do," Margaret agreed as she sat across the table from her younger sister. She smiled lovingly at her sister for a moment. "Your friend. Terrance. Tell me, what is the relationship between you two?"

Alice blinked, taken back by her sister's assumption of a relationship between her and Terrance. "We've just met, Margaret," she giggled into words. Her sister laughed as well. "Why are you implying there is a relationship other than friendship between Terrance and I?"

"Nothing," Margaret giggled, resting her elbows on the table as she joined both her hands together and rested her chin gently upon them. "Alice, you know how Mother wants you to marry."

A deep sigh came from Alice Kingsley. "I do not wish to marry," she replied, a little disappointed her sister would side with their mother, "I have already turned down Hamish because he was not the person I wanted to marry." She paused for a moment, lowering her voice a little. "If you expect me to marry Terrance, my apologies but I will not because I have only met him just yesterday."

Margaret smiled slightly. "He is very fond of you, Alice," she said to her, "I spoke with him last night after you had fallen asleep. He thinks very highly of you, but says that he does not wish to marry you because he does not want to cause you any complications." She ticked her head to the side cheerfully. "He is quite a gentleman, isn't he Alice?"

The woman nodded in annoyance, hoping her sister would come off the subject. Yet, she could not help but wonder why Terrance would be fond of her after just a day together. Alice knew, though, that her heart was already fighting a battle, and she did not want Terrance to get involved. "Yes," she muttered, "But as I just said, I do not wish to marry."

Margaret nodded, standing from the table. "I shall return to my room to get some more sleep," she declared pleasantly as she began to make her way back to and up the stairs, leaving Alice to herself in the kitchen.

Absolute silence swallowed Alice as she sighed, losing herself in thoughts. She opened her mouth to allow a yawn to escape, then laid her head upon the white table. _'Hatter…'_ she thought to herself as a look of depression came upon her face, _'Why can't I stop missing you?'_ The girl sighed to herself. She couldn't be in love, could she? After all, her relationship with him was more brother-to-sister-like, wasn't it? Her eyelids fell heavy. They closed slowly, the world slowly becoming swallowed by darkness.

A dark abyss.

"_Alice!"_

_Wait, where am I?_

"_Alice, there you are!"_

_I turned around. In that moment's turn, I knew I was in Wonderland. I looked before me and smiled. I recognized that pasty-white face anywhere, accompanied by his wild bright ginger hair. His eyes were a piercing emerald, surrounded by a shade of magenta just below. He had wonderful magenta-coloured lips to match. His signature was his green hat. Oh, how I became overjoyed when I saw that green top hat! It was wrapped with a pink ribbon, and it became home to several sewing needles that stuck out of it._

_I saw his silly-looking tie, a black with coloured blotches spread all over. I remembered his dusty, faded brown blazer, hiding a silly shade of pink shirt. I saw him as a whole, though. I knew who this was. I was happy._

"_Hatter!" My arms flung around him as I held him tightly, my feet on tiptoes as I tried to reach around his neck. I was so happy! It felt so long since we had seen each other! "Told you I'd be back before you know it!"_

"_I've missed you, Alice," he told me, "Everyone in Wonderland has." A smile came upon his face. "Did you miss us as well?"_

"_Yes Hatter, I have!" I muffled into his shoulder, "I've missed you and everybody here in Wonderland! I wish I could come home!"_

"_You can come home anytime."_

"_But I must solve some things before I return."_

"_Then you can just visit us." He let go of me and smiled, pointing his finger to my heart. "Just think of us. We'll always be here."_

_Looking down, I smiled at his finger. "You always are."_

"_Then you are always home."_

_I looked up to the Hatter and smiled. "Thank you, Hatter."_

"_Now Alice, please wake up."_

_I blinked. "Excuse me?"_

"_Alice, wake up." His voice began to echo. Wonderland had begun to turn into a world rippling in water. I was soon to be alone._

"Alice."

Opening her eyes, Alice Kingsley waited for the world to blur no longer. It was still the white kitchen, illuminated by the morning light. Straightening to see who had woken her up, she turned her head, only to find her sister's maid.

"Alice, you've fallen asleep at the table," the lady spoke. She was very kind and gentle, and not at all seemed to mind that she worked for a family. She did not seem to mind that it was the only way she could feed her own family.

"Oh, I apologize, Marie," Alice spoke as she allowed the maid to slip a plate of small sandwiches filled with tuna before her. _'Why does the Hatter looked so much like somebody I know…?'_ she thought to herself. The girl thought for a moment and realized the person the Hatter resembled. But… Terrance couldn't be the Mad Hatter, could he? He was only in Wonderland, a fairytale land that only existed to her. She looked to the maid for a moment, then took one of the sandwiches in her hands. "Please do take one."

Marie shook her hands, waving her hands in front of her as if she were asking a scary monster to leave her alone. "No, I could not," she replied with a smile, "My job is to serve you and your sister, Alice."

A frown came upon Alice's face. She was quite sickened by society. She had already grown tired and sick of the way women had to act, and now the maids had to act nice to feed her own family, even at her discomfort? "Please, Marie, join me for breakfast," she spoke with a tone of invitation, "I shall tell my sister that you have eaten with me, and I shall assist you in your works until I leave for the day." She waited for a moment, then watched as her sister's maid sat across from her, taking the small, simple sandwich. She seemed quite happy.

"Thank you, Alice," Marie said with much gratefulness, "But why are you offering such a delightful breakfast to me?"

"Your family has served the Kingsley family for so long, Marie," the girl replied. She was very gentle, and she hinted in her voice that she was very fond of Marie's family. "Your sister was like a mother and sister to me at the same time," she continued, "Except she did not harass me over improper clothes." With that statement, she giggled.

Smiling at Alice's bright smile, Marie nodded. "Maye is quite a lovely person, isn't she?" she agreed, "Our father loved me and her so very much. Our mother also did, but she was never home, for she was a live-in maid to a lord's family."

Nodding, Alice sighed as she took another bite of her sandwich. "It must be very hard," she spoke, "Having to be away from your family so much." A memory of her father came. She remembered how he refused to go on business trips himself unless they were necessary, and decided to stay home and take care of her while Margaret and their mother had gone out. Alice was never alone. Never was. Is now.

"Not really," Marie smiled. Her face portrayed a look of reminiscence, and she was quite happy. In the mixture of positive expressions, her eyes were the only windows into her loneliness. Her face was so very white. A thin, porcelain white. It was so strange to see such a pretty woman be a maid, when she could easily pass off as a lady. "I miss my parents sometimes, but they have long passed," she added, smiling to Alice, "But you know, Alice, I could always see them again."

She pointed to her heart. "Right in here. I have memories of them, and I know they were real. As long as I know that I will always remember them, I am happy." Marie could see the deepness of her words as she looked at the interested expression on Alice's face. "I see my Father in the way my sister walks, and she's told me she can see my mother's eyes in my own. Alice, no matter where you are, people will always be with you. It matters whether or not you wanted them there, not if they really are."

Alice smiled kindly. She had taken those words to heart. She really did miss her father. Yet, she felt a sense of calm and happiness at her words. She missed him. She missed Wonderland. She missed all her friends back home. Though, as the words processed through her mind, she could not help of think of the Hatter, who had just said the same thing in her dream. "Thank you, Marie," she said kindly.

Marie nodded, taking the empty plate from her. "Please do not help me with my work today, Alice," she spoke, a playful smile upon her face, "Actually, I would suggest you take your friend Terrance around London today." She paused for a moment. "But I _will_ take your word that you will help me one day." With that, she went off to wash the plate, humming a cheery little tune.

"Alice." Came a deep voice from behind.

* * *

**Note:** Hey! Just wanted to thank you all for reading my story up until now! I've been working on this story non-stop, trying to make three chapters a day (whereas I end up only making 2). I hope you've all been enjoying this, and I've been watching my reviews double each day I log on. Thank you so much! I'd been meaning to write this story since last week, but never really got around to it. I ended up starting it while I was in Phys. Ed./Health class, and I had no work to do but freedom on the computer. Yep... Strange way to start a story...  
Anyway, I wanted to say thank you again, and I hope you enjoy yourself throughout the story!


	6. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Alice turned quickly towards the door frame. The white kitchen blurred, momentarily resembling the Castle of the White Queen. It seemed to glow as the castle in Wonderland, basking in glory as it became illuminated by light. Her eyes met with Terrance, who seemed to not be the least bit somnolent from his slumber. "Good morning," she greeted casually. He seemed to come out of nowhere, as if he were watching her like a ghost.

The girl took a good look at him. He wore a white dress shirt, accompanied by black slacks. They must have been Lowell's, because Terrance had no clothes with him when he arrived, and Margaret was always willing to offer good hospitality to her guests. With a sigh, Alice realized that he looked nothing like the Hatter. No, he couldn't be the Hatter. His hair was much too dark, his skin merely pale. He had not a uniqueness about him. He looked ordinary, which sickened Alice slightly.

Terrace kept his blank expression as she greeted him. "You have a guest," he spoke simply, turning his back to her. It was such a cold action, knowing it would show Alice that he thought nothing of greeting her in return. He could not greet her. It was far too painful for his heart to bear. His footsteps began to disappear up the stairs, seeming to accelerate in speed as they became softer.

"A guest?" Alice muttered to herself. She felt a sense of loneliness wash over her and questioned her new-found feelings for a moment. It was only for a little, as she had begun to make her way to the waiting room, where her guest had been waiting. As she turned into the room, she noticed Margaret, awake, also sitting upon the fancy couch, brought simply with the purpose to impress guests. As she entered, she looked to the guest, recognizing his face, bringing a smile upon her own.

"Hello Alice," his kind, warm voice spoke. He sounded very fatherly, yet he had a sense of humility in his voice. Rising to his feet, his clean white slacks straightened as they fell to the ground due to gravity. He wore a bright white dress shirt, layered over with a waistcoat, the same shade of pearl white. Over it was no other than a white blazer, decorated by ornate but simple embellishments of golden leaves. "It has been awhile since I have seen you."

"Good morning, Lord Ascot," Alice replied smiling as she bowed momentarily, but slightly, "I had no idea you would be here today, and I've been awfully busy with personal matters. Please, allow the maid to prepare you some food during your stay."

Chuckling heartily, the man raised a hand as if to silence her. "Please do not bother, dear Alice," he spoke, a cheerfulness in his voice, "I will not be here long. I have come to invite you to the manor this afternoon."

"The manor?" Alice asked with much curiousity as she sat beside her sister. She could not stand the thought of being in the same house as his awfully spoiled son, Hamish. He was quite the show-off, as she remembered, and she very much disliked him. "Why so?"

"Margaret here called me and informed me of your return," he replied, a praise of cleverness towards Margaret as he mentioned her name, "I've been meaning to speak with you in terms of your father's business. Nothing formal, more like a checkup with you will. But then I saw that gentleman that was staying with you, and I have also invited him as well." He smiled generously to the two girls, turning to Margaret. "An acquaintance of Alice's, I presume?"

"A friend I met during our visit to Father's grave," Alice spoke out, slightly offended. Everybody that knew that she had brought home Terrance suddenly assumed that he was courting her!

"Quite a cheery fellow, he is," Lord Ascot smiled through his beard of silvery yellow, "I would like to get to know him better. Tell me, is it true he has just arrived in London?"

"Yes." Alice only dreaded the worst. She hoped that he was not thinking of asking Terrance to help with the business. After all, Lord Ascot merely owned the business, yet the business was begun under the name 'Kingsley' since Alice had decided to expand her father's business.

"Truly remarkable, I tell you," the man chuckled, "He is a writer. Perhaps I shall give him a job at my manor as a messenger boy!" With that, a great laugh came from deep within him. It took quick to die down, though. "Anyway, Alice, please do come today." A smile came upon his face. It was a smile of invitation. "And do not worry yourself, as it will not be a party as it was last time you came to the Ascot Manor." With that remark, he stood. "I shall be waiting." He turned to Margaret with a smile. "All three of you, that is." He had begun to walk, heading towards the door to take his leave. "And again, congratulations, Margaret," he slipped him before walking out the door.

Margaret turned to Alice the moment she closed the door, a look of pleasantness upon her face. "Well, we shall be there by three," she quickly informed her, "Please be ready by then." With that, she merrily headed up the stairs, quite excited.

Alice, herself, was actually excited. _'Down the rabbit hole, shall I go?'_ she pondered to herself, smiling to herself. With that, she, too, headed up the stairs, following Margaret.

* * *

It was only noon. The sun shone high above in the sky, leaving dark shadows. The chill of fall would soon be upon them in a matter of days. The air had begun to bring a slight coldness about it, giving a sign that within a time of three months, the cold and bitterness of winter would be upon them. That, though, was no surprise to Alice. She had not been away from England long. That proposal Hamish had surprised her with was in such early spring, and her departure to China was but during the last month of spring, in her eagerness to expand her horizons. Yet, she could not feel such a sense of satisfaction or fascination with China when she arrived. Something… She didn't know what, but something kept pulling her back home. With that feeling, she had left during the summer, her heart longing to be fed its answers. That lead her to where she was now: here, in Margaret Manchester's house, being accused of being courted by a random stranger she had met. Though, she figured it would happen at some point, knowing that nobody just randomly asked a stranger to stay with them overnight.

Just then, a knock on the front door could be heard downstairs. It was light, but it could be heard, nonetheless. Though, neither of the girls could answer, for they were both dressing themselves in Margaret's room, the elder sister assisting her sibling into a dress she had bought for her. "Oh dear," Margaret sighed, running to the window to see their guest waiting in front of the door. She herself, was already dressed, so she was presentable to at least the public from the window. Leaning out, she turned her head downward to the side, smiling. "Mother!" she called out.

Turning for a moment, Helen Kingsley looked up to her elder daughter. She looked so lovely, shining with the sun illuminating her head of brown, lightened to a near blonde. "Margaret!" she called up, "Is Alice there?"

"Yes!" Margaret replied, quickly running from the window, turning to Alice in the room, who had just finished straightening the skirt of her dress. To Margaret, her sister looked absolutely wonderful. It was a pastel blue dress, the bottom torso line covered with white frills, sewed in with a satin blue ribbon a dark shade of blue, possibly navy. The skirt flowed to the ground, covering her feet, which would obviously be wearing white high-heeled shoes. The dress ran up to just above her chest, lined by more white frills. The sleeves simply hung with translucent blue from the top of her shoulder, no sleeves really. Her hair was merely tied into a low ponytail, the hair tie covered by a satin dark ribbon, very much like the ribbon around her bottom torso line.

"Alice," Margaret spoke, admiring her younger sister, "Please wait here. We have company." Her voice sounded gentle. She picked up the front of her white skirt, scurrying out of the room to greet the guest at the door.

"Another guest," Alice sighed, walking slowly towards the bedroom door, "Why does everybody want to see me today?" It seemed very depressing. The girl did not like much attention, after all. As her pale hand opened the door for her to pass, Alice nearly jumped at the sight of Terrance before her. There he stood, facing her, as if he were to enter the room. "Oh my goodness," Alice sighed, catching short breaths, "Terrance, what were you- How did-" She stopped, feeling like such an idiot.

Terrance smiled slightly. "My apologies, Alice," he spoke, extending his hand away from her, gesturing to her that she could walk right by him, "I was going to ask Margaret something, but it seems that she is not with you. I apologize for giving you such a scare." Oh God, he had never seen a more beautiful Alice in the world. She looked so regal to him. He wished ever so he could marry her at that moment, but he knew that they were from two different worlds, and that would never happen.

Alice shook her head, slightly less depressed. "Oh, don't worry yourself about it," she replied, managing a smile, "But it seems we have more guests."

Terrance blinked for a moment, then put both hands on her shoulder. "Alice," he spoke, noticing her confusion, "Everything happens for a reason, you know that. Perhaps all these people are coming to see you for a reason, may they be various." He smiled, taking his hands away. "I hate to see you so stressed and sad Alice. If there's anything, _anything_ at all I could help you with or want to talk about, I'll always be here for you." The words poured right out of his heart.

Giving a more genuine smile, Alice nodded, accepting his kindness and generosity. "Well then," she asked, a playfulness in her voice, "Where did you go when we were in the forest?" A cute, happy look came upon her face with a giggle. "You'd left me all alone after that."

Terrance nodded. "Ah yes, well, that is a story for another day," he merely replied. Both laughed.

"Alice!" Helen's voice came from downstairs.

Rolling her eyes, Alice sighed. She disliked her mother, still a little aggravated by her attitude yesterday.

"I take it you are not fond of her?" Terrance asked, his voice low.

"No, not really." Her reply was blunt. A moment passed, then a sense of innocence came in her voice. "Come down with me?"

Nodding, Terrance smiled to himself as he followed Alice down the stairs. He admired her from behind. He could smell the scent of strawberries in the trail of smell her hair left behind. He loved the way her feet gently tapped on the ground, and the way her dress swayed back and forth with each step she took towards the main floor. Her skin was seen as porcelain to Terrance as he took in the simple gesture of her hand holding onto the wooden rail as she walked. Nevertheless, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello, Mother," Alice spoke, a slight distastefulness in her voice. Her eyes met with her mother's, who's eyes soon became fixed on the man behind her.

"Oh, who is this?" Helen quickly asked, completely disregarding her daughter's greeting. Her head, once again, was tilted slowly, as to show that she was a doll. A graceful, sophisticated doll.

With a bow, Terrance replied with, "Excuse my interruption, madam. My name is Terrance Topper." He knew right away that this woman was Alice and Margaret's mother, and that he would have to be on his best behaviour in her presence.

"Charmed," the woman spoke coldly as she turned back to Alice. She approached the girl, a smile coming upon her face. "Happy Birthday, Alice," came a sweet, pleasant voice as she presented to her a small, white box, finished with a white bow neatly tied on top.

Blinking, Alice looked to the box. She had forgotten it was her birthday. With the events that occurred the day before, she had been quite down in the dumps. "Th-Thank you, Mother," she spoke, untying the ribbon.

Terrance watched from behind, watching her fingertips tug at the ribbon ever so gracefully. It seemed like such an angel's movement. Then it hit him: he did not have anything for her! A moment of internal frustration occurred before he realized _he_ was the Mad Hatter! He as amazing at sewing, as well as quick! Oh, but he had no material, nor any tools to work with. Then it hit him. He had some extra cloth in his pockets… Hopefully. After all, the man always kept cloth with him while he was in Wonderland. His faded green eyes watched as she took out a silver ring with a star attached to the top. He smiled to Alice, who had turned around to him for a moment, before turning back to her gift. Yet, he knew inside it brought complete and utter sadness. Had he not made that wish on the wishing star in the White Queen's castle, he would not be there at the moment, feeling such tremendous pain.

Alice, herself, wore the ring upon her finger. Smiling with much gratitude, she gave her mother a hug. "Thank you, it's quite lovely," she spoke, setting the box down on a small table beside her. She knew that through that smile, no sadness showed. She had become so much more depressed. Had she not made that wish in the forest yesterday, she would not have had her heart broken from false hope.

Alice Kingsley knew for sure she would never be able to see the Mad Hatter again.


	7. Complications

Complications

It felt so wonderful to see Alice and her mother getting along for once.

Margaret smiled to herself. After all the time she had seen Alice and her mother argue, this moment just seemed absolutely wonderful. She felt as if she really were part of a family, instead of the sister of a rebellious sister and a strict mother. Not that she had any problem with it, but it felt nice to be able to be with them without any arguing going on.

"Oh, Mother," Alice spoke, admiring the ring upon her finger, "Lord Ascot has invited Margaret, Terrance and I to his manor this afternoon." She had a sense of disdain in her voice. It was at the thought of seeing Hamish. She shivered slightly, the gesture only to be noticed by the man behind her. She remembered his snobbish attitude, and his want for an obedient wife. He certainly gave Alice that impression as they danced and talked that spring.

"Well, I'm sure you and Lord Ascot have quite a lot to discuss since your return," Helen smiled pleasantly, "I'm quite surprised that you didn't go to him as soon as you returned to England." Without knowing, she struck a nerve. She turned her head ever so elegantly towards Terrance, a pleasant, inviting smile on her fake; Alice could nearly puke at her fake kindness. "Terrance, tell me, are you new around here in London?"

Nodding, Terrance kept his posture. "Indeed, I am," he spoke. His voice sounded stern, yet a bit of nervousness could barely be heard. "I have just arrived in London yesterday."

Helen nodded, turning to Margaret for a moment, then returning her gaze to Terrance. She took a good look at him, giving herself an intake of his appearance. Not too shabby. "Margaret is one of the most hospitable women in London," she bragged. Oh God, Alice could punch her right now. "You are very lucky." Yes, she was definitely worth punching.

Margaret smiled, a sense of disappointment shown in it. She did not like to be bragged about, especially to guests. "Mother, we really must be going," she hurried, "We are due to Lord Ascot's Manor by three."

Helen smiled with delight, nodding. "Such a responsible woman," she bragged a little, turning her head to Alice, "And such an intelligent girl… But you have yet to act like a lady." With that, she waved to all three of them, heading out the door.

In the corner of his eye, Terrance could see Alice clenching her hand. She was not at all happy at the way her mother had been bragging. He could understand that. He watched her hand loosen, though, until it hung limply at her side again. "Well, we must be going," he said suddenly, as to avoid the awkward silence. He watched the two sisters turn around, agreeing. The two girls quickly ran upstairs to fetch their last accessories, then ran back downstairs. Slowly walked out of the house. Terrance could not avoid the awkward silence.

* * *

The Ascot manor was such a new sight to Terrance, which fascinated him quite a lot. He looked at the open fields that were to the front of his manor. It looked so open and healthy, the grass. In the distance, as they neared the manor, he could see the grey colour of a concrete fountain at the front. The manor, itself, was quite fascinating. There was a big metal fence, which Terrance had not seen at all since he arrived in London. His green eyes widened at the sight of the big white home, surrounded by maids at the entrance.

As the carriage pulled up to the front steps, Terrance smiled as he stepped off last. The maids were quite charming, but certainly not as charming as Alice herself. The white building seemed so tall, compared to far away, where it seemed so tiny. The intricate design of the exterior much amused Terrance, seeing the many windows, wondering what could be behind each of them.

"Alice!" Lord Ascot's voice called from the top of the stairs. He had a maid open the door for him as he stepped through. His fatherly voice resonated to Alice's ears. Following behind him was Lady Ascot and, to Alice's dismay, Hamish, with a not too pretty face.

Alice smiled as she began up the steps with Margaret and Terrance trailing close behind her. Her white shoes click-clacked up the marble steps softly as she held up the front part of her skirt as to not fall flat on her face due to tripping on it. "Hello, Lord Ascot," she smiled into words, turning to the man's family. "Good afternoon, Lady Ascot." She curtsied, hesitating for a moment. "Hello, Hamish." Coldness ran through those words.

With a chuckle, Lord Ascot watched as Margaret and Terrance bowed in greeting to the rest of his family. He turned around to his wife and son for a moment. "This is Terrance Topper," he introduced, extending his arm to the side as to gesture to whom he was referring to, "He is a writer new to London. I have invited him as well because he is staying in the Manchester residence until he has found a job." Smiling, he turned around to Terrance. "This is my wife and my son, Hamish."

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you both," the man greeted them, bowing quite low. He seemed very foreign in this action, but it was disregarded.

"Alice, I would like to speak with you first in the study," Lord Ascot declared as they walked the hallways of the manor, "My maids have tea prepared out in the back." It did not take long to pass by paintings and windows before they reached the back door, only to be greeted by more maids. It depressed Alice a little. She stayed inside as Lord Ascot lead the group outside. The bright afternoon sun of 3 o'clock shone brightly. There was a table, covered by a cotton tablecloth. Upon the table were sandwiches and desserts of various kinds, as well as teacups ready to be filled. There was a white chair set before each empty spot at the table. There were six spots, only there would be four taken at the beginning of their tea.

"Please do enjoy yourselves," the Lord spoke, aware of the waiting Alice inside the manor. He stood there as a breeze passed by them all. "The maids are at your disposal." He gave everyone a grave smile before turning, looking at Alice, who was waiting at the door. "Alice, let us go to the study."

* * *

"How was your trip to China, Alice?" Lord Ascot's voice was quite deep. In the small room, it became quite loud. His attention was turned to his wall, his shelf covering every possible inch of it with his books. The window to the side brought a sense of good and evil to the books; the side of the book's spine that was towards the light, and the side of the spine that was in shadows. Though, it did not take long for him to sit in his wooden chair to face Alice, sitting himself upon the green cushion that lived on the chair.

"It was quite lovely," Alice replied, sitting herself upon the guest chair. Her eyes wandered to his wooden desk, its top covered completely in papers, several maps, and pens. Looking to Lord Ascot, she smiled. "I've made quite a success there, and I've made many friends!"

Lord Ascot smiled, leaning on his elbows against his desk. "How quite lovely," he spoke, "Tell me, have we any trading partners?"

Nodding Alice smiled. "Yes, several," she replied cheerfully.

The man laughed heartily. "I'm very glad that you have brought such a success to your father's business, Alice," he spoke, his laugh quickly dying down, "Oh… He must be so proud of you right now." He took a gaze upon Alice. He hadn't seen her for so long, but her absence was too short to say that she had changed in the last 4 or so months she had been away. "My, Alice… I really wish your father were here… He was such a grand man."

"I know, Lord Ascot," Alice spoke out loud. She really did miss her father. At that moment, she remembered Marie and the Hatter in her dreams. _'They will always be with you, in your heart.'_ With that, a smile came upon her face. "But Father will always be with me," she said with a happy tone of voice, "As long as I do not forget him, Father will always be watching over."

Lord Ascot chuckled. "That, he will," he spoke, standing from his chair. He never really did like sitting for long. He had a habit of moving back and forth. "It must be uncomfortable to be near Hamish, is it not, Alice?" He turned around to see her reaction. He saw nothing more but her eyes meeting the floor. Another chuckle. "Do not worry, Alice," he reassured her, a warmth in his voice, "We will not make you marry him. I see a strength in you and your values. I cannot make you do something you do not wish to do." He paused for a moment. "Alice, that Terrance Topper, where did you meet him?" He had quite a knack for switching topics.

"In the woods near my father's grave," Alice replied, a slight hesitancy in her voice.

"He is quite a gentleman," Lord Ascot spoke as he turned to Alice, "Also quite fine-looking, is he not?"

"Lord Ascot… Where are you going with this?" There was a hint of insult in her voice.

"Nothing, Alice." He sighed. "Your mother has just been waiting so long…"

"Lord Ascot, with all due respect, I do not wish to marry."

"Ah, but why not, Alice?"

"I have no found a man whom I love dearly, nor have I had any friends that I have known long enough to even consider." Lie. She did have somebody.

"I understand, Alice. But surely you understand that a lady like you may be chased constantly."

"Yes, I do. Nobody has been chasing me, though." She wished a certain somebody would have chased after her.

"Oh, really?"

"No man has walked up to me. Margaret told me that Terrance was also not interested because he did not want to burden me."

"Burden you?"

"Apparently he is very fond of me, but he did not want to cause me any complications, according to my sister."

"Then if you had no complications, would you marry him?"

Silence filled the room.

* * *

"Margaret, how is your mother doing?" Lady Ascot asked, a sense of fake, snobby pleasantness in her voice. It was obvious she could care less. She had an outfit to fit her snobby attitude. Her navy blue hat was somewhat wide-brimmed, decorated with a bouquet of fake flowers sticking out at the front, resting on the brim. Her dress was made of a comfortable thin cotton, reaching her neckline, which was spoiled in large white frills. The dress itself was also navy blue, accompanied by gold-coloured buttons that went in a straight line down her torso. Her bottom torso line was also spoiled in frills, as well as pretty much the rest of her skirt. Oh goodness, she was spoiled with white frills.

Margaret smiled pleasantly. She often tried not to think of people as awful and superficial people. She knew, of course, that Lady Ascot was of such nature, but refused to show it in her actions. After all, she was the elder sister. She always had to be a role model. "Oh, Mother's doing quite well," she replied with genuine kindness. It was not entirely genuine, but it was much more than Lady Ascot.

Hamish, who was enjoying himself to an egg sandwich, laid his eyes upon Terrance for a moment, who had only drunken tea since they had sat down. _'Who is that strange fellow?'_ he thought to himself, clearing his mouth. Waiting for his mother to stop talking, he left no moment silent before he opened his mouth to ask, "Terrance, how do you know Alice?"

Silence fell as Terrance slowly lowered his arm, gently setting his teacup upon its accompanying plate. To him, Hamish seemed… strange. He could not put his finger on what about him actually seemed peculiar. Yet, he had taken to notice the man lay several gazes upon him. Why did Hamish have such an interest in Terrance? "I met her yesterday," he simply replied.

"Yes, where?" Hamish had this nervous, somewhat tense tone in his voice.

"In the forest near her father's grave," the foreign man replied with simplicity. He took a quick sip of his tea, then set it down just as fast. "What is it to you?"

Hamish seemed to be turning red-faced, as if he were unsatisfied. "Why are you staying with her and Margaret?" There was a snobbish tone in his voice now.

"I have just moved here to London, without any family or any home to stay in."

Laughing as a brag, he looked to his own house, then returned his attention to Terrance. Hamish didn't like him. Why could _he_ stay near Alice when she couldn't even stand him? The son of a lord! She would be nice to a foreigner, but not to the son of her father's friend! "Where did you move here from?"

Terrance did not pick up his tea. There was an aura of nervousness about him. He had not thought of that, nor had he been asked the question. He could not say Wonderland. No, surely nobody in Alice's world knew Wonderland even existed. "Far away," he muttered.

"What was that?" Hamish smirked devilishly, a hint of cleverness in his voice. "Far away?"

"Far away."

"Where far away?"

"Now Hamish, it is not polite to harass our guests," Lady Ascot scolded with much phoniness. She, herself, was curious, but knew that their social status would take a fall if word got out that Hamish would simply interrogate people he thought odd. She smiled in Terrance's direction. "Please, don't mind my son." Her eyes fell upon her son, followed by Margaret before turning them back to Terrance. "Hamish is still very angry at Alice and gets very jumpy about any male companions she has."

"Angry at Alice?" Terrance asked, attempting to hide the overflowing curiousity in his voice. He began to take a sip of tea. It did not taste anything like the tea he had in Wonderland, but it had to do. It was much more bitter, and it felt as if it had been burning him, but if he had to drink it in order to be with Alice, he would.

"She left him at the gazebo out back when he had proposed to her," the woman replied. There was a slight sense of angry and embarrassment in her voice.

"That woman... She ran off and left me there in front of everybody!" Hamish nearly hissed into words, "Then came back after what seemed like forever and told me she couldn't marry me!"

Terrance could see the mother-to-son connection between Lady Ascot and Hamish. He noticed the blood begin to rise in their faces, bring a slight redness out of anger. He couldn't help but wonder about Hamish and his relationship to Alice. Yet, a sense of relief came upon him. He was… Actually happy that he had not married Alice.

"My apologies," Lady Ascot smiled, laughing off the angry in their faces for a moment. She had taken notice to Margaret's somewhat uncomfortable look, and had realized how she and Hamish were acting. "I just hope that I am not given what I dread when Hamish marries…"

"And what is that?" Margaret spoke softly. She was merely nibbling on a piece of carrot cake.

"Ugly grandchildren," the woman replied, sighing into thoughts, "That would not have been possible at all if Alice had only married Hamish…" Once again, that look came upon Margaret's face. Lady Ascot could also tell that she wished Alice had married. The two Ascots and Margaret wished she had.

Terrance, on the other hand, did not.


	8. The Locket

The Locket

The silence rang quite loud and clear within the Ascot study. The dim light somehow added to the tension in the air that lingered between Alice and Lord Ascot. He seemed like a father to her since the passing of her own, but she still did not have that close relationship with him as she had with Charles. Alice never had a close relationship with anyone, not even her mother. Margaret, perhaps, but it was still not as strong as Charles Kingsley himself.

"So if you had no complications, you _would_ marry Terrance," came the voice of Lord Ascot. He could see that he was beginning to get into a personal part of Alice's life. Yet, he wondered. He thought of Alice as a daughter, despite her refusing to marry his own son. He had understood that she believed in her own values far more than anybody in London, and that she always would follow through with what she set her mind to. It was quite admirable to him.

"Lord Ascot, I had only met Terrance yesterday," Alice spoke, a sense of defense in her voice. She knew that no matter what, she would never be able to get over her complications. No, it was only one complication, and she needed to find her answers quickly. "I would not marry him without getting to know him personally."

"You have known Hamish for half of your life, and you refused _him_, did you not?" Lord Ascot countered. He could not help but strike at the thought of Terrance marrying Alice. He cared, giving a more fatherly approach. He wanted Alice, like everybody else, to marry and continue with her life. The man did not want to force her into marrying Hamish; he tried to make that quite clear with his tone of voice.

"Hamish was different," Alice muttered, lowering her voice, "I indeed had known him, but..." She hesitated for a moment, hoping that her refusal had not ruined her relationship with Lord Ascot. All she wanted was for the man to stop digging deeper into her personal life. She needed to find the answers to her questions on her own, without any help.

"He was simply not the man you wanted to marry." There was a warmth in his voice. Lord Ascot has returned to his fatherly tone, a sense of understanding and compassion in his voice as well. He knew that Alice would not marry Hamish, and respected her decision; after all, he could not force her into doing something she did not want to do. He sighed, a kind-hearted smile creeping upon his face as he looked down at Alice as he stood from his chair, which he had sat down in moments ago. "Alice, I hope you know that you can talk to anybody about your problems." He paused for a moment. "Me, Margaret, your mother... They are all here to help you, and it is your choice whether or not you would prefer to make your decisions on your own."

The man turned his eyes to a small box upon his shelf, in a empty space close to the window. As he approached, the colour of his eyes reflected an ocean blue, wide and full of discovery. He opened the box and took something out of it, returning his attention to Alice. "Alice, please come here for a moment," he requested, a kindness in his voice.

Obediently, Alice stood on her own two feet, taking light and gentle steps that echoed faintly in the room. As asked, she closed her eyes, feeling a slight coldness creep around her neck. It was thin and light, and Alice thought it fragile. She opened her eyes, her fingertips running along a small, thin chain. It was a silver necklace, and hung from it was a locket, shaped like a heart. "What is this?" she asked, looking up at Lord Ascot.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," the man replied simply, pointing to the necklace, "I have left you a very small note inside. Please read it on your own time." He smiled, making his way towards the door, listening to Alice's footsteps trailing behind him. "Oh, and Alice," he began. He stopped walking, turning his head slightly to take a look at Alice for a moment. "Don't always think the answer is never right in front of you." With that, he returned to looking before him, opening the door himself as he waited for Alice to follow. She did. Quietly.

* * *

Time had merely flown by as the tea was full of much discussion and the consumption of sweets. The conversation between Margaret and Lady Ascot was often filled with talk of raising a child, sprinkled with talk of Helen Kingsley, Alice and Margaret's mother. There was also much talk between Terrance and Lord Ascot, which consisted mostly of Terrance speaking in riddles; it intrigued Lord Ascot quite a bit. There was no conversation between Hamish and Alice at all. Tea parties were often not of Alice's fancy, but there was only one reason why she could tolerate them. Which reminded her...

"Please, may I be excused?" Alice requested politely, a sense of shyness within her voice. She was just about ready to leave, and the gesture of the clenching of her hands in her lap did not go unnoticed by Terrance Topper. With Lady and Lord Ascot's approval, she stood, a maid tucking her chair in after her as she scurried into the manor. She knew where she had to go, and it certainly was not the ladies' room.

The girl ran. Yes, ran. She was in quite a hurry. Her footsteps echoed far and deep into the corridors, the walls beginning to appear to her as a brown blur. That did not matter. She did not care for the red carpets that she ran quickly across, soon blending together into one as she ran. She did not care for the sound of her shoes leaving a trail of sound behind her. The world, to her, had become a mere blur, and the corridor seemed forever to run across. The halls began to feel like an endless maze, as if they were trying to trap her, but she knew her way around the manor, and she knew where she would go. Alice ran quickly, a set of written words running through her mind. It was the note Lord Ascot had written for her and popped into her locket. When she had left the study earlier, she quickly snuck the note out of the locket behind the man's back, hiding in in her hands as she joined the others at the table. She had unfolded it, her eyes peering down at the words as she sipped her tea. The words ran deep into her heart:

_Dearest Alice,_

_You have grown to be quite a lovely young lady, and watching you grow has been quite an honour to me. With the passing of your father, I have seen much more of him in you in the way that you walk, and the way that you present yourself; in the way that you speak, and the way that you dream. I have tried to act as your father and given you as much as I could as you have grown. Your birthday, from now on, marks the anniversary of your independence. Now, I shall no longer try to influence your decisions, but merely respect them._

_Alice, you make your own decisions. Not your mother, Margaret, myself, or anybody. You. You must know what you want, and you must know what you need. You must know the question to the answers you seek, and you must dream as wide as you can. You must think of the impossible and make them possible. Do not hesitate when you find the question, but grasp it tightly and be strong. Be strong and you would have already made your decision._

_Happy Birthday, Alice Kingsley._

_- Lord Ascot_

Alice understood every single one of those words. She knew that her father would not hesitate, but would know right away what his answer was, even if he had not said it out loud; Charles Kingsley was a man of great knowledge. Alice, too, had realized the answers to her question. She had debated for so long, and had finally come to a conclusion. She knew. Alice Kingsley _knew_ what she wanted and _knew_ what she needed. She knew the question, and she knew the answer. She _was _in love with Tarrant Hightopp. She _was _in love with the Mad Hatter. The girl cared not that she had known him since childhood. She did not care how many years he was her senior. She knew, simply, that she was in love with him, and that was enough to make her run. The pieces had finally begun to come together: the longing to fill the emptiness in her heart, the strong feeling that brought her home; the reason she missed him ever so, and the reason every small thing in the world reminded her of him. She, Alice Kingsley, was in love with Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter. With this realization, she knew all too well what she would have to do.

_*** * ***_

"She was in quite a rush, was she not?" finally came words from Hamish. He had been quiet since his father had appeared with Alice out of the home, restraining himself from attempting to make the Kingsleys and the stranger pity him. He sipped his tea casually, his eyes meeting with his mother's. He had become quite suspicious, and only his mother could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Well, she must have gone to the little girl's room then," Lady Ascot replied simply. She caught the look in his eye, but quickly turned it down. Lord Ascot had a much better reputation amongst the people of London compared to Hamish and herself. It was best to keep to themselves.

Terrance had begun to grow quite tired of Hamish and his assumptions. After the short interrogation, he had already come to dislike the man, seeing him as a mere spoiled brat as moments passed and conversations conversed. Though, he had seen that Alice had an excitement about her, restrained to be internal. He had sat beside her, his eyes often wandering to the girl since she had joined them at the table. He knew that she had discovered valuable knowledge. He had seen the concentration in her eyes as he snuck a gaze upon her, and followed her eyes, trailing them down to her lap, taking note of the silver locket along the way. Within those pale hands was a small, white note, written upon with black handwriting. He figured that Lord Ascot had given her that note, for she did not have it on the way to the manor. He knew the note had something to do with Alice's eagerness to leave. It saddened him slightly, the thought to being away from her momentarily. Though, he knew that the note she had read had made her happy, and that had made him happy as well.

Lord Ascot, though, knew all too well why Alice had left. She had read his note.

* * *

The door flung open as Alice ran quickly through the frame, not caring if she were caught at all by any maids. There was a fresh gust of wind that passed as she ran out into the afternoon air . She knew her way quite well around the manor by now, and she knew shortcuts as well. She left the building through the side, fleeing into the safety of the tall bushes. It was quite uncomfortable. She could feel her skin being scratched and poked, every available piece of flesh feeling a stinging and unpleasant sensation as she rushed. She hurried, gaining speed as she quickly jumped out of what seemed to be an endless blur of green and brown. She cared not for the scratches upon her skin at all as she began her way up the steep hill.

Memories began to flow back as soon as Alice remembered. She imagined that day, back in early spring. She had been chasing Nivens McTwisp, the White Rabbit that day she left Hamish at the gazebo, completely and utterly alone before the entire crowd of London's aristocrats. She remembered his silly blue waistcoat, accompanied by a shining gold chain, which belonged to his stopwatch. It swung side to side as he hopped away from her quickly. He led her through a miniature rose garden maze, which seemed to put a smile upon Alice's face as she ran. Then came the steep hill, which Alice had just accompished. Reality struck as Alice took a look around her. There was a tree, its root extending quite far. She took careful steps, her hand upon the tree. She felt its familiar sense of calm, and its rough shell of bark. It felt so familiar... She loved it. Her footsteps were mere crunches upon the ground, like raindrops hitting the ground. She stepped over the root, looking to the ground. Her eyes became glued to the hole before her as she went from standing to kneeling upon the ground.

Alice _knew_ where she was going.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm not home right now, and after this week is done, I will not be able to write as quickly as I usually can. I was rushing this chapter a little, but I promise as soon as I get hope, you will get a usual piece from me. After the last chapter, I will be giving notes and answering questions. If you would like to ask me questions that can be featured on that last page, you can inbox me here. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little development into the story. Again, sorry!**


	9. The Year of a Dying Muchness

The Year of a Dying Muchness

This time, there was no blood-curling screaming.

Her eyes looked up above her, the blue skies of the world of London pulling farther away from her, shrinking quickly until it disappeared into nothing. Alice turned her chocolate eyes to the world around her: there was an endless curtain of brown around her, and it certainly would not be pleasant to touch. No, not at the speed she was falling at. Turning her head downward, she could see the many things that greeted her in mid-air.

There was a piano, its rusted ivory keys playing an interesting tune on their own; there was a table, followed by a clock, a chair, and, of course, a bed, which she had fallen upon, then fallen right off as she continued to fall down the rabbit hole. In all the excitement, Alice was still, indeed, falling, and that certainly did not keep her from beginning to feel nauseated. Though, she looked down, able to see the brown floor drawing closer and closer to her, growing bigger.

'…_This isn't a dream.' _There was, though, a very, _very_ painful (not to mention very _loud_) crash as she fell onto the ground, face and all.

"That _certainly_ was _very_ unpleasant!" Alice grumbled, feeling her body ache all over. The first time she had gone to Wonderland, it had not felt so painful. Perhaps it was because she thought she was dreaming? That seemed like the only logical explanation as to why she was in pain now. She stayed on the ground and waited a little, questioning the logic behind the quick healing of her aches. Lifting herself off from the ground, Alice looked down at her body; the pain has gone as it came.

It was a simple brown room, and she found herself surrounded by doors and white, dusty and faded curtains. The girl knew all too well which door she would be going through, and it certainly did not involve her going through and of the doors her size. Luckily she remembered her stupidity from her last trip. "Take the key first…" Alice spoke to herself, doing as she said. Her eyes turned to the small glass bottle of liquid, tagged with a small piece of paper that ready the words 'Drink Me' in clean, elegant handwriting. It was that innocent bottle that was not so innocent. Her fingertips gently brushed against the bottle for a moment before pulling off the cork.

Alice could feel a cold, bitter liquid run down her throat, as if hurrying to her stomach for warmth. As the liquid ran, she could feel herself shrinking quickly, the room growing and growing as she got smaller and smaller. She did not hesitate to run for the small door, clenching the key tightly in her hands. There was no time to spare observing her surroundings or for petty little detours; no, Alice _had_ to see him. She _had_ to see the Mad Hatter.

* * *

In London, only a few minutes had passed, and those minutes were well wasted with conversation. The sun shone high, and a slight chill was present in the air. Of course, it was not enough to interrupt the tea party behind the Ascot house. As time passed, the maids had been patient, waiting for a request or even just to take a plate. Platters of various foods were brought in periodically, set down slowly and carefully upon the white cotton tablecloth. The silver platters consisted of tea sandwiches, small cakes, several kinds of cheese, and a small fruit platter had also been brought in. The guests were quite spoiled with the finest tea in England, as well as the finest dishware money could buy.

All this would have depressed Alice, had she been there beside her sister, Margaret. The grown woman smiled sweetly and always spoke with such a pleasant tone of voice, as if there was not an ounce of bitterness in her. That was why Margaret Kingsley was their mother's favourite; she was absolutely wonderful… Almost perfect. She did not take too much nor too little food. She would take just the right amount, as to make sure she was neither greedy nor shy with the food she had been offered. Though, she knew that she would have to stray close to the healthy foods to ensure her baby was fed the proper foods.

In contrast, Hamish took as much food as he could, as if he would die without the food in his mouth. He had eaten at least one morsel from each platter brought to the table. He would have eaten all the food, if it were not for the fact that he had guests and any wrong move could be heavily criticized, considering he was an Ascot. Oh, how that would make the headlines!

Lady Ascot, being the idol of her only son, was the reason he was such a pig: she, herself, had acted like him. Of course, in the presence of guests, the old hag did not act like she was taken by gluttony, as it would ruin the respect for the Ascot family that they had been given by the rest of London. She was spoiled from clothes to food, so the least she could do was act decent in front of guests, as her husband had been able to do for the past 25 years of his life.

Terrance simply had no fancy to any sweets, nor fruits. He preferred to keep to his habit, which was simply sipping tea while waiting for a guest, regardless of who it was. In this case, it was Alice, but he knew that even if she returned, he would be found simply sipping away at his tea, as if she still were absent. That was how the Hatter was in Wonderland, and that was how Terrance would be in London.

"Terrance, why don't you stay the night with us?" Lord Ascot smiled as he spoke, causing the talk between Margaret and Lady Ascot to quiet down, "You've been looking for a place to stay and a job, have you not? Alice is already staying with Margaret, and with the baby coming, she shouldn't be alone all the time." He paused for a moment. "Not to be rude, but I think Alice should really be with Margaret while Lowell is away. And when he does come back, won't it be strange for him to come home to see his wife and her sister with a stranger in his house?" There was silence at the table. An awkwardness filled the air for a moment. "I'll see what I can do about your job dilemma."

Margaret smiled sweetly at Lord Ascot, completely disregarding the snobbish, somewhat aggravated look on Hamish's face as he stuffed a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. "I believe that is a good idea," she agreed, turning her head to smile at Terrance, "Not to be rude, and not to say that I would not like you in our house, but staying with Lord Ascot here at the manor is probably in your best interest. After all, you need a set job and a home, don't you?"

After a moment's hesitation, Terrance nodded, replying with a "Thank You" to Lord Ascot. In truth, he could care less for a job. He could care less for a home to stay in. He _had_ a home, but he just had no idea how to get back to his world. He didn't exactly _have_ a job, but in Wonderland, who needed one? Everything was exactly as you saw it; if you claimed it, it was yours. There was no need for a pay to the government, and there was no need to work for anyone but the Queen, and living off what Wonderland gave you was certainly more than enough for the people back home.

Honestly, Terrance did not want to stay with Lord Ascot. He certainly did not want to burden Margaret, as she was pregnant, but at the same time, he did not want to be away from Alice. Oh God, he loved her so much that even the moments she was away from the table had begun to eat him inside out. He could feel the emptiness of her chair biting at his heart, and the familiar sound of her voice fading away. The man knew that he certainly would die without her. Yet, he questioned himself; if he had lived without her for thirteen years, what did a few minutes do to him? Was it because she was younger back then, or was it because he had not spent enough time with her to fall in love? Regardless, he knew that from Alice's last trip that he had fallen madly in love with her… If he was even mad anymore.

The man knew that ever since he had left Wonderland, he had a dying muchness. He no longer had a constant smile on his face, and his energy and breath was quickly swept away with a moment that Alice was away. He had no desire to dance the Futterwacken, and in the absence of his top hat, he knew that soon he would be dull and boring, just like the world Alice lived in. The Hatter knew that he could not stay in Alice's world for long. No, he could not wait for her for long. He would have to return to Wonderland soon, with or without the girl. He knew all too well that every day of his life would be a living hell, but he knew it was unavoidable.

He then realized that it was avoidable. He _could_ have ran after her when she left Wonderland last time. He _could_ have easily told her he was the Hatter when she woke up in the forest. Terrance had begun to regret not telling her, his own selfishness swallowing him whole. _'You could have told her.' 'She won't leave Margaret unless you tell her.' 'You have every right to tell Alice you love her.'_ Thoughts ran through his mind, pulling away from the possibility of Alice having problems and things she would have to do, and maybe even the possibility that she did not even want to be with him. With the slightest thought of Alice not feeling the same way he did to her, Terrance began to feel his heart break.

"Terrance?"

"My apologies, Lord Ascot." The man shook out of his depressing thoughts, brought back to reality by the sound of the deepness of Lord Ascot's voice. He turned his attention to the man across the table, taking in the wealth he was dressed in, the white of his clothes glowing in the sunlight. "Please repeat what you've just said, as I didn't hear it."

"Oh, I asked if you had any luggage you needed carrying from Margaret's home," he replied, smiling brilliantly.

"Oh, no, I came here with nothing but my simple clothes and myself."

"Really?" It seemed quite absurd.

"Coming here would be a new beginning, and I wanted to bring nothing with me."

A hearty laugh came from Lord Ascot. "Indeed, a wise and brave man you are, Terrance!" He seemed quite fond of him by now. His eyes gazed upon the empty chair beside him for a moment, then were quickly torn toward his wife, who he smiled lovingly to. He certainly would not question Alice's absence; she had to sort herself out, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Wonderland was a truly fascinating place. Well, it had to be. It was _Wonder_land, the land of wonders. Alice certainly knew this. As she skipped down the stone steps away from the door, she slowed down, admiring her home. She found herself surrounded by overgrown grass of many colours, varying from green to a shimmering blue. As she walked on the stone path, she watched the tall flowers open their petals, taking a peek to see a familiar visitor. _"Alice, welcome back!"_ she could hear them whisper as they looked at each other, then to the girl walking by. Above her, she could see the sunset sky, soft shades of orange mixed with the azure blue sky as well as the coming darkness of night. It looked so beautiful; it felt as if she were experiencing all three times of the day at the same time.

"My, you've taken a fall once _again,_ Alice?" It was quite familiar, the voice.

Smiling, Alice looked around for any source of the voice. She recognized it quite well, her mind scrambling to find his name to call him to her. She looked for any tail, any smile, any paw, or any eyes. She looked for anything. Having her wish granted, a big crescent grin appeared in Alice's path. "Hello, Chessur," the girl smiled, a childishness in her voice, "It had been awhile."

"Awhile it has," the cat mused, materializing before her. First came his eyes, a remarkable shade of emerald green like the Hatter's own, then his body, paws, tail and all. They were purple, striped with a darker shade of the same colour. He took a paw and kissed her hand, grinning quite largely. "Alice, has fate brought you back to Wonderland?"

"Why yes, it has," Alice smiled, her heart rejoicing within. She had missed all her friends so much! This place truly felt like home. "Tell me, how have you been?"

"I don't know," the cat replied, his body disappearing, leaving behind two green eyes and a shining white grin, teeth showing, "Tell me, how have _I_ been? To answer such a question quite accurately would involve many days, as I would be telling you of so many things that happened in the year you've been gone."

"A _year_?"

"Yes, a year." Chessur replied with a blunt set of words, disappearing into thin air. It took not very long for him to appear behind her, floating in mid-air, his entire body visible to the visitor. "A year and a half to be exact." He paused for a moment, swimming in the air to face Alice in the direction to the Tugley Wood. "We have all been waiting for you, Alice. To answer how we waited would be trivial to bother myself with, but be informed that one has waited so long for you."

A panicked look came upon Alice's face. "Was it the Mad Hatter!?" the girl asked with much desperation. The feeling of guilt had washed through her entire being, and a pain struck her heart. Hard.

"Wonderland was no longer mad," the cat replied, resting his head innocently on his paws as he floated backward, encouraging the girl to follow him. It was done. "The Tea had slowly been pushed back, as if losing its youth and its energy along with it." He took notice to her look of lost confidence as soon as it had come. "At the White Queen's castle, was I," he continued, leading her through the wood, the darkness created by the trees ignored, for they had each other's company, "The creation of a hat was always followed by his fits, saying they were not good enough for 'her'. The 'her' was beyond question-" He turned over onto his back as he continued to float before her "-but I knew that it was not the White Queen he was referring to."

Alice looked at the ground under her feet, the stones passing by with hesitance with each step she took. Blur, still. Blur, still. The girl knew all too well that she had hurt the Hatter when she left Wonderland. She never knew how much he really wanted her to stay; he only seemed like a puppy missing its master a year and a half ago. She never knew that the want to return to London could be so selfish. Then she realized… She never knew… the Hatter was in love. He was in love. With _her_! Through all the guilt and sorrow, she could feel a happiness in her heart. "Chessur, will you take me to the tea party, as you did last time?" came a heartfelt request. The girl looked deeply into his eyes, which were the only visible part of the cat at the moment.

"I already have," came a simple reply. With that, he floated ahead of her, knowing Alice's eyes would follow his eyes. The last visible part of Chessur the Cheshire Cat disappeared, leaving Alice to view the long table before her, a dirty old white cloth covered with broken dishware and old, dirty food. A smile came upon Alice's face as she quickly ran toward the table ahead of her.

The smile had gone as it came. The Hatter was not there.


	10. Old Friends

Old Friends

Sorrow. Grief. Shock. Yet, there was still a ray of hope that shone through the pain.

There were no happy smiles to greet her at the tea table that slept just outside the March Hare's home. There was always the Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp; Mallymkun, the Dormouse; and Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare, who was also the most impulsive creature of Wonderland that one would ever meet in their life.

It seemed so strange to Alice, being all alone. She slowly crept toward the table, the table increasing in size as she approached it. The memory of the Hatter rushing across the table to see her ran through her mind, and it did not help at all with her depression. The faint smell of fresh tea brought forth more memories, nearly causing her tears to well up.

"I see tea has been moved to the castle today, as well as delayed," came Chessur's voice from behind. His eyes watched as Alice turned around to him. She seemed like a doll to him, her pretty little blue dress turning with her pretty little head of gold. "Oh what, oh what to do?" he pondered for a moment, his head visible, as well as his face. As well as his head, his arms and paws became visible, one paw to his face as if he were in thought. "Travel by float is not difficult for me," he murmured to himself, "Yet for you, Alice is a different story. Perhaps I shall call for Bayard, or perhaps even the Banderstanch?" He grinned widely to the girl. "Which do you prefer?"

"Does not matter to me, as long as I see him," Alice replied quickly. There was a sense of desperation in her voice, and her body stood as if she were on the defensive. Oh how the ray of hope had suddenly shone in her heart. "Please hurry, as I do not have much time."

"Understood, Alice." With those last words, Chessur disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"It is quite lonely without Tarrant around here."

The words came from Mirana, the White Queen. Her footsteps echoes not too far down the hallways of the castle, as her steps were taken with much care to make sure she did not disturb anybody with her walking. Besides, she did not want to end up walking like her sister, Iracebeth, who stomped quite a lot as she walked. Alongside her was Bayard, her loyal bloodhound. His presence was quite lovely, as she felt safe around him as well. The sound of three pups and another dog followed behind the woman as she opened the white double doors before her, the world of her white trees opening up to her in a bright light.

It was such a beautiful sight. The stone ground was a bright shade of grey, making a pathway through the gardens of the white trees that were scattered around her front courtyard. The faint smell of blueberries was quite familiar to Mirana, as she had grown up in this castle since childhood. She could remembered being with her mother and father in their home castle, living with her sister, Iracebeth. The room of doors stood where the home castle once did, the bizarre room all that was left of the two Queens' childhood home. It had been a grand castle, the scent of many sweets lingering around it. Oh, how very much Mirana missed living with her parents! Even so, she knew how much it bothered Iracebeth. After all, Mirana was hated by her.

"_Mummy! Daddy!" It was a child's voice, pure and innocent._

"_Oh, hello Mirana dear!" The voices answered in unison. The mother sounded like a singer, her voice very sweet and gentle. The father had a warm voice, and a smile to match. The parents looked to Mirana, who was dressed in a glittery white nightdress. "What is it?"_

"_I can't go to sleep."_

"_But it's past your bedtime, you know that." It was the father. He looked around for a moment, observing their family room. His eyes could see a mahogany wall, decorated with paintings and sketches he had drawn of his wife and children. The furniture was red, lined with gold, from the sofa to the table. Though, through the luxury of red came some pure white, from the fireplace to the carpet on the ground. He looked to himself for a moment, noticing the red suit he wore._

"_I want to stay here with you and Daddy!"_

"_Perhaps we should let her stay up a little longer." It was the mother this time. She was quite soft with her children, and knew that it would not be fair if they tried to force Mirana to sleep. She looked to her daughter before her, who had the biggest and most innocent pair of eyes in all of Wonderland. She blinked with innocence, her eyes those of a puppy dog._

_The father smiled, looking towards his wife, who was dressed in an elegant white dress, a design of golden leaves lining the bottom of her skirt. He then turned his attention to his younger daughter, melting at the sight of her childish face. "Alright, an extra hour," he permitted, smiling as Mirana crawled into his and his wife's lap, "But you need to go to sleep with Iracebeth."_

_Iracebeth was small for her age, yet all the growth that should have gone to her body had gone to her head, which came it quite heavy. Her short red hair turned away from the parents, so that her dark eyes to look towards the Queen and King, fondling with their young daughter. Why did Mirana always get the attention? She was Iracebeth, their first born! A slight anger began to arise in her. Why could she not stay up if she asked? Why could she always get away with everything? It was unfair!_

"The Hatter _has_ been away quite awhile," Bayard agreed, bringing his head up to see the Queen high above her. This was one of those days he wished he were human so he did not have to look up all the time.

"Several weeks, to be exact," came an addition from Bielle from behind as she watched over her and Bayard's pups that walked before her.

"That is true," Mirana sighed, turning her head forward to see where she was walking, "It has been quiet, and tea has never been so… So…" She scrambled to find the word she was looking for in her mind. Though, it was not quick enough before she heard banging coming from the drawbridge door, which quickly stopped her pondering on her word. "What is that?" she gasped, quickly running to the entrance to her castle, accompanied by almost everybody on the castle grounds.

As she turned the corner, the White Queen could see the Bandersnatch, clawing endlessly at the wooden drawbridge. It seemed frenzied, as if it was desperate to leave the castle. "What is wrong?" it heard the woman call from behind. Without hesitation, it turned around and dashed towards her, panting with eagerness.

"What is it?" the woman asked with a gentleness, leaning in closer to it, her hand gently stroking its head. She watched as it began sniff the air.

Knowing all too well that he and Bielle would be the only ones capable of doing so, they, too, sniffed the air. Nothing at first. Yet, as the scent grew stronger and stronger, a familiar scent came upon them. Strawberries, mixed with the scent of a creature that was foreign to Wonderland. Alice.

"I suggest you let the Bandersnatch pick her up," Chessur's voice mused as his tail materialized beside the creature. With the way it was far from Mirana, she knew all too well he was looking at her at the moment. "A maiden awaits at the old tea, near the wood of first days."

"It's Alice!" Bayard exclaimed, his head jerked right up, his ears stiff in attention. He was excited, and nothing could break his concentration on the girl's scent. "I would know her smell anywhere!" He began to pant happily, approaching the only visible part of Chessur. "Where is she?"

"Crawl under a table and perhaps you will see her drinking a pot full of tea," was all that the cat replied.

"Is Alice with the Hatter?"

"There were no smiles to greet her at the forest, nor was the tea brewing."

"Please bring her here," came a sweet and gentle request from the White Queen, "It would be quite lovely to see Alice again." Yet, it seemed strange. Had Alice not said she had things to do in her world? A feeling of self-doubt and a little guilt came upon her as she realized she had sent Tarrant to find her. Had Alice not found the Hatter yet? She was _not _supposed to be in Wonderland without him. Mirana could not stand being wrong; she was _never_ wrong!

With permission, the drawbridge was lowered, allowing Bayard and the Bandersnatch to run quickly to fetch the girl. There was an eagerness in their run, their speed increasing with each step they took farther away from the castle. Night would be upon them. As the white haven quickly began to shrink in the distance, they knew that each step they took brought them closer to the March Hare's home, where Bayard could smell her scent beginning to move.

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed tea was non-existant now, and Alice found herself surrounded by blades of grass. The dewdrops seemed to still linger there, as if they had never left since their creation. The twilight sky had faded, the darkness of the night taken over. Alice looked up to see the shining lights in the sky. Oh, she had never seen such a beautiful starry sky! In London, it was a merely black with dots of white, but in Wonderland, it was accompanied by lights of all the colours of the rainbow! It was truly magnificent. She shifted herself slightly as she found a fallen leaf on the ground, tucking her body beneath its covers, her head and an arm left out for the stars to see.

Loneliness showered her as she snuggled up against the tree root beside her. It was quiet. There were no crickets, and the relaxing sound of a wind was nowhere to be heard. There were no sounds, just silence. Alice sighed to herself, looking up at the sky as she laid on the ground. "I'm sorry, Hatter," her tears beginning to flow, "I never imagined you would have waited for me." She was talking up to the stars. Beyond the sky was the ground of London, but Alice denied it. She did not want to believe there was any world besides Wonderland. She wanted to forget her sister and her mother. She wanted to forget Lord Ascot, his horrendous wife and their spoiled brat of a son. Somewhere inside her, she did not want to forget Terrance as much as she did them. She secretly wanted to show him her home. She wanted to bring her father down to Wonderland. Alice wanted to bring them to her home, where she felt safe and the mind could run free.

Only then did the thought strike her: was she beginning to fall for Terrance? No, it couldn't be! Surely he was just a friend. After all, she and him had just met. It was far too soon to be in love with him! Besides, she was in love with the Hatter, wasn't she? Of course she was. She was in love with him. Alice took much thought convincing herself she was not in love with Terrance Topper. With success, she sighed, closing her eyes as she let her mind drift away. She would let herself relax and forget. Everything and everyone. Just… forget…

Sniff. Rustle. Heavy breathing. Warm Air. A grunt. Gentle footsteps. The rumbling of the ground… and lots of it.

Her eyes jerked open as she felt the ground tremble beneath her feet. It felt like a stampede was coming, and she was far too small to even survive it. She could hear the sound of a giant monster coming her way, and after her incident with the Bandersnatch, she was _not_ going to wait for it to run her over. With the strength she had, she pushed the leaf off of her, running up the root of the tree. She had not taken a look behind her, but when she did, she stood still.

Before her, in the not-so-far distance, Alice could see two familiar faces. A smile appeared as she looked at the white fur of her Bandersnatch, and the thin brown coat of her friend, Bayard. She felt a little stupid for nearly running away from them, but quickly shook the feeling as she waited for them to get closer. Though, she had to cling to the tree trunk, as the Bandersnatch was clearly not a feather when it came to running. Each step it took towards Alice, the ground shook harder and harder, nearly ripping her off the base of the tree.

"Alice!" Bayard called, slowing himself down as he approached. He could see very well that she was somewhat terrified, despite her familiarity with him. He lowered his head, his eyes looking to the tiny little Alice before him. He looked to the Bandersnatch, giving him a sign to slow down. It did. Approaching the girl, Bayard sat down before her like a dog to its master. The Bandersnatch simply fell to the ground with a big loud THUD! "Alice, how have you been?" he asked, nuzzling his nose to her. He knew all too well that he could not lick her to show his affection; she was way too small.

"I've been well," Alice replied, a smile upon her face, "How have you been?" She giggled as the Bandersnatch neared its head to her. She petted it with her small hands, giving him affection after her long absence.

"Mirana sent us to fetch for you," Bayard replied, watching as the girl climbed up the Bandersnatch's arm, which had been ever-so-generously been extended to let her on its back, "Where have you been, Alice?"

"I've been somewhere, solving things I needed to before I came back to Wonderland," the girl replied, smiling as she looked at Bayard from the top of companion's head. "Now, let's return to Marmoreal!" With that, Alice felt herself being pulled by the force of the creature's movement.

She couldn't wait to see her friends again!


	11. Time of Remembering

Time of Remembering

"Nivens, please come here."

It was Mirana's voice, and there was a clear sense of sadness in its tone. Her voice echoed throughout her bedroom, which was quite large. The woman found herself encased within white walls, given a view of the vast valley with the waterfall through her tall glass windows, which she found herself gazing through lately. There was a large white canopy bed, a gentle sparkling translucent curtain hanging vigilantly over the light silver sheets that slumbered beneath it. The floor was decorated with a chessboard, its colours of glass and a pale shade of white. There were white irises that decorated the room, as well as other white furniture, from the vanity to the smallest table.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" came a greet from the servant. He was no taller than two feet, and already he was dressed in his dark blue waistcoat; it was much more lovely than that horrid rag of a cloth the Red Queen had given him under her reign of power. He was quite twitchy, looking around as if he were to be hunted down by blood-thirst animals. Nobody could blame him though, as Iracebeth had sometimes sent the hounds after him as a form of entertainment for herself.

The woman smiled as her body turned away from the dark world outside window. She approached him slowly, kneeling to his level as to not tower over him. Her nightgown trailed not too far from the back of her feet as she took simple steps. "Will you please do me a favour?" she asked. Her voice was very gentle, nearly a whisper.

The rabbit nodded quickly. He had never felt so at home. Most of his life had been spent fearing for his life, but he knew that the White Queen would never hurt him, and he owed her quite a lot. He had served her during the Red Queen's reign, but the hag had been so demanding that he could not stop serving her; he was a prisoner. "How may I help you?" he asked happily.

"Will you go to Alice's world, please, Nivens?" the Queen spoke, smiling sweetly as she saw the rabbit before her, "The Hatter is there, and he has to return to Wonderland right away." She paused for a moment. "Alice and the Hatter were supposed to meet each other up there, but it somehow did not happen. You are the only one capable of going up the hole."

"Certainly anything for you, my Queen!" the rabbit replied, turning around towards the door. He began hopping away, quite eager to return to the world of London. Thud. Thud. Thud. Click. Silence.

Mirana smiled, a loneliness coming upon her. It was not that she did not like not having company, but during the day, she really did miss Tarrant Hightopp. The woman really did miss having him around, accompanying her. She knew all too well that he would not be back anytime soon, even if she had just sent Nivens McTwisp up the rabbit hole. After all, there would be the time the rabbit would have to locate the Hatter.

Standing, she took gentle steps towards her bed, her steps as light as a feather. The woman was well-known for her grace, whether it was her movement or even just the way she had a heart for all living things. Well, she _had_ to have a grace as she walked; she did not take ballet as a young child for nothing. As she slipped herself beneath the bed sheets, she felt the cool dampness of its fabric, running like silk along her skin and the dress that covered it. Her head lay gently on the pillow, the same softness calming the side of her face as she closed her eyes. Memories of her and ballet flowed through her mind, allowing her to relax.

It did not take long for her to drift to her sleep.

The next morning came with no disturbances.

Light shone through the tall glass windows, illuminating the white room. It was something out of a movie, where everything was still. The flowers did not weep for water, nor did the mirror starve for attention. The table would not collapse, nor did even the door open itself the slightest. There was no movement in the room, with the exception of the bed sheets, being pushed aside to allow the human woman to leave its clutches.

The White Queen was definitely not a grouchy person in the morning. No, she was still her lovely little self, as if she had never slept at all. Well, of course she would never be in a bad mood: she had all the time in the world to sleep, and she could do whatever she wanted. After all, each morning meant saying "Hello" to the wonderful sun that shone brightly in the sky.

She made her way to the bathroom attached to her own room, her arms up, as if letting them fall to her eyes would somehow make her a disgrace. Her time inside was not very long, as she came out as soon as she had entered. Mirana was very quick to get dressed, dressing herself in her usual white dress, a pattern of golden roses sewn upon the corset on her dress. Most would assume that the corset was used to keep her youthful body from taking its true shape, but that was not it; her body naturally fit into the cornet, curves and all. She was quite beautiful, after all.

"My Queen! My Queen!" Outside, in the hall, came Bielle's voice, an excitement in her voice.

Mirana was quick to run to the door, opening it so she could see the female bloodhound who sat patiently before it. "Yes, what is it?" she asked, a clear curiousity in her voice.

"The Bandersnatch and Bayard have returned," Bielle replied, bowing her head in respect as she was graced by the Queen's presence, "Alice awaits for you in the kitchen." She turned for a moment, then stopped. "Oh, and I shall have you know, my Queen," she spoke, turning her head behind her, "Thackery seems to be causing an uprising in the kitchen again." With that, she followed behind the giggling Queen, following down the silver carpet.

* * *

"No, I will _NOT_ have butterflies in my porridge!"

It was clearly Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare. Oh, he had certainly gone mad again. If anything, he was Wonderland's new source of madness, if not insanity. To Alice, he seemed to certainly beat the Hatter at the title of mad.

"Please, be careful!" Alice cried, diving behind a bowl to avoid several spoonfuls of porridge, which had been whipped fiercely at the walls. She panted, wondering how the kitchen staff could handle his impulsive behaviour, and the maids, who had to clean after him everyday.

"Alice! Do you like Flies' eyes in your cake?!" His voice clearly showed he was no longer his right mind. That was no surprise. After all, he never was.

"Umm no, but I would prefer lemons," the girl replied, running behind glass bottles. The girl took a moment to look at the contents of the bottles: one had a green liquid, filled with duck eyes; the other had a purple ooze. Alice _certainly_ would not ask what was in them. She heard as the hare had another fit, throwing a metal fork in the direction of the bowl she had just hidden behind. Suddenly, she felt grateful for the glass bottles of hideous ingredients.

"Thackery, please go call everybody for tea now," came a familiar voice, "You've done well here in the kitchen." It was a sweet, gentle voice. Alice peeked around the bottles, seeing the White Queen, who had just ducked from a pan, coming at possibly 60m/hr. Goodness, she was quite lucky when it came to surviving Thackery's presence. She had never been hit once, and often the attacks she walked into were the deadliest. Alice nearly shrieked as the March Hare left the kitchen, followed by a trail of his shrill laughter.

It was quiet now. The kitchen remained still, with its many utensils and ingredient-filled bottles remaining dormant, waiting to be used. The silence was broken by the sound of the White Queen's footsteps, followed by her voice calling "Alice, are you here?"

The girl from London appeared out from behind the bottles, cautious in the event Thackery returned to the kitchen. She was quite small, wearing her blue dress. "Oh, hello," she greeted shyly. She walked to the end of the island, her feet seeming to float over the white counter. Well, of course it did. Alice's shoes were white, as well as the counter.

"Alice!" Mirana exclaimed, a happiness in her voice. She smiled as she extended a hand for the girl to climb onto. She did. "How have you been? It's been over a year since we've seen you!" She brought the girl over to the top of the bottles, letting her sit upon the cork that secured the contents of the bottle within its glass.

"I've been well," Alice replied, smiling as Mirana turned away from the girl, walked around the counter, and began opening cupboards, looking for something, "I've just returned home before I came here to Wonderland."

"How wonderful," the Queen replied, still looking through cupboards, "How was your trip?"

"It was quite nice."

"Lovely." Mirana was quite preoccupied with the cupboards. "You know, a year and a half has already passed since you've been back." Clearly, she was just making for small talk.

"So I've been told." There was a hint of guilt in her voice. Alice did not like leaving her friends, but she knew she had to back then. What came to mind now was the thought of the Hatter, waiting for over a year for her to come to tea. It would be such a long wait. Oh, how that slowly killed Alice inside… "How have _you_ been?"

"I've been quite well," the woman replied, smiling as she brought a small plate to the counter. It was a glass plate, and in the middle was a small, square piece of cake. It was no bigger than an inch on each side, a pastel shade of green icing covering the inside. On the top, in clear white text, were the words 'Eat Me'. The plate tapped against the countertop as it was set down.

"Oh, thank you," Alice spoke, sliding down the bottle. She was quite eager to eat some of the Queen's upelkuchen, the cake that made one grow. It was quite delicious actually, if you ever really considered or knew what the ingredients were. You would never think such a delicious cake would be made of such revolting ingredients. As Alice bit into the cake, she could taste some carrot, and she could feel the effects of the cake to kick in, as she jumped off the counter, increasing in size. Within a matter of seconds, Alice Kingsley was at her normal height, which was quite close the White Queen's herself. "It feels lovely to be myself," she remarked, looking down at the floor far from her face, the looking to the Queen.

"Well then, that settles your size problem, does it not?" Mirana smiled, a gentleness in her voice. She was just as Alice remembered her: sweet, gentle, and pleasant. The White Queen was the innocent one of the two Queens, always going out of her way to help those who could not help themselves.

"Yes, it quite does," Alice replied, accompanied by a giggle.

"Well then, please say in Wonderland for awhile," the White Queen invited, "I have something to discuss with you. But first, please do stay for tea." A smile came upon her porcelain face. "After that, I would like to talk to you."

"I will stay for a little bit."

Footsteps echoed the empty kitchen as they exited the room.

The halls of the White Queen's castle were well welcomed by Alice in her memories. There came the sound of shuffling cloth and the click-clack of their shoes crashing to the ground with every gentle step they took, taking in the brightness of their surroundings. A memory of Wonderland returned to the girl as she turned her head back and forth, most of them centering around the Frabjous Day, and the decision Alice had to make for herself. It had been so scary back then, having to choose between life and death. Yet, looking back on it now, it was not so scary, and the answer was quite obvious. Had she not slain the Jabberwocky, Wonderland would cease to exist, and she and the White Queen would not be there in the castle, walking to the tea party in the courtyard. Along with the current traveling, Alice knew that she would be most hurt if a certain _mad_man had disappeared from her life because of her.

When she and the Queen stepped through the doorframe of two grand double-doors, Alice felt the grass beneath her feet. It felt soft as it shuffled beneath her feet; it was a little more comfortable than walking on glass and concrete all day. Before her, Alice could see a long table stretch away from her, covered by a sparkling white sheet. Upon the table were several teacups, empty and ready to be filled, accompanied by an empty chair. It reminded Alice that there was a world beyond the sky of Wonderland, and she would have to return quickly if she did not want to seem as if she had gone missing; after all, she only asked if she could be 'excused', and 'excused' was the only way to say 'May I go to the Ladies' Room?' even if the word was not limited to that meaning.

"Alice, please sit with us," the White Queen gestured, her skin glowing as she gestured to the chair beside her own, which was at one of the two ends of the table. She had taken to her own seat, ready to have tea. She watched as her friends joined at the table. Her eyes watched the March Hare first, followed by Bayard and Bielle, who often left their pups to play on the grass around them. She gazed upon Chessur, who had made himself visible, then Mallymkun, followed by Tweedledee and Tweedledum, who had taken to fighting each other over who sat in which chair. Filling the rest of the seats were the Beautiful People, the nobles who were close friends with the Queen, often found wandering the castle gardens in the front courtyard during the day.

With everyone seated, the Queen stood, standing proudly amongst her friends. "Friends, I have a wonderful announcement," she began, smiling she looked to everyone. Under the bright sky, it seemed as if the lights all shone down upon her, drawing to her all the attention she could ever want. "We have a very special friend joining us for tea today." Her attention turned to the foreigner beside her. "Alice, welcome back to Wonderland." Applause followed, then quickly receded as she raised a hand for silence. "She has won back our freedom from the Red Queen and slain the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day, as foretold by the Oraculum." Her voice was so longer one of a speech, but of a sweet mother, which was soft and breathy. "For that day over a year ago, thank you Alice."

With a smile, Mirana smiled to her friends. "Today is a very special day," she continued, "With the return of our Alice. We have waited so long, and she had gone through so much to save us." She paused for a moment. "Today, tea shall be served with the accompaniment of the finest sweets in all of Wonderland." A look of pride came upon her face as she finished her short speech, sitting as white fairies flew in, carrying silver platters that were home to as the Queen said, the finest sweets.

Alice watched as the fairies flew in. They were about 3 feet and a half, carrying platters that shone brightly beneath the shining sun. She watched as their blue hair flowed like a river behind them, as well as their white dresses, lined with blue vines at the edge of their skirts, which were up to their knees. Their fingertips barely touched their delivery, their hands and fingers spread perfectly to avoid the spilling of the food. In London, their perfection would sicken her.

The girl was quite tired of being served by maids, who were changed until they were flawless, whether it was their looks or even just the slightest way they moved their legs to take steps; they had to be perfect. In Wonderland, it did not seem so sickening. Perhaps it was because there was a party in light of her saving Wonderland, but perhaps it was because they seemed so naturally graceful that they needed no reform, unlike the maids in London. Well, this _was_ Wonderland after all. Anything could happen.

Somehow, as the tea progressed, time brought forth depression to Alice. How could she be in Wonderland, sitting at the tea table, when everyone around her knew that the Hatter was not present? Were they angry with her because he no longer had tea with them? Where was he? How could she be happy when she knew somewhere in the world there was a sad madman waiting endlessly for her? Which reminded her… Where _did_ he go? When she had requested to return to the castle, she said she wanted to see 'him'. That 'him' was not at the table. It finally came to Alice: 'him' was gone.

Time passed very slowly to the end of the tea. There was much fake happiness and enjoyment from Alice, who was hiding well the fact she was absolutely heartbroken. Her eyes watched as people stood from the table and began to drift from the table, taking their leave. The White Queen, herself, did not leave the table as her friends left. It seemed that she was content with her friends leaving her at the table, so it seemed to Alice like she was wishing to be alone. They waited as silence quickly fell upon them.

As soon as it had come, it was broken by the sound of the White Queen's dress, which produced the sound of moving cloth. "Alice, I would like to ask you something," the Queen spoke, leaning on the table, leaning closer to Alice. She paused for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to return to Wonderland," Alice replied shyly. She was unsure whether or not she should take that question as an insult or as a simple question of curiousity. There was no smile on her face, but there also was no sign of distaste in the woman's eyes.

"So you did not see him?" A look of surprise came to her face.

"Who?"

Mirana shook her head and smiled, lifting herself from her chair. "Please come with me, Alice," she suddenly spoke, as if it would answer her question. She seemed a little rushed, almost excited. "Please hurry," she added as she watched Alice stand. There was a look of eagerness upon her face as she quickly made her way out of the courtyard. She took Alice's wrist, like a child dragging their mother to a toy store.

As they scurried, they passed over the silver carpets that covered the floor of the hall that lead to the courtyard from the main foyer. The world around them was one glowing white blur, passing by quickly. Through their eyes, it seemed that the world was an empty hallway they were running down, and their running seemed as if they were running for their lives. All they could hear was the sound of their breathing, accompanied by the sound of their heels crashing onto the ground. The sound of both their dresses rustling with movement remained nearly silent as they ran.

"If I may ask, where are we going?" Alice managed to ask as she ran. She was running solely on adrenaline, which was somehow transferred to her from being in the presence of the frenzied queen. She had never seen the White Queen so worked up about anything, but then again, she had never really spent much time with the woman.

"You will see," the Queen spoke as she slowed in pace, the doors before her being opened for her and Alice to pass through by Beautiful Maids. Mirana watched with much patience as their silk arms reached for the golden handles of the door. Their milky hands shifted slightly, and as they returned their hand to toward their bodies, the doors were opened. They bowed silently with a pleasant smile as they were given a "Thank You" from the two females before passing through.

Somehow, it made Alice sick, as it reminded her of the maids up in London. There were so many types of maids: one for cooking, and one for cleaning; some for dressing their mistress or master, and one simply for opening a door. The sickening feeling reminded her of the fairies that had brought in the delicacies to the tea party in the courtyard, and soon the thoughts came to Marie, who was Margaret's maid. Oh… How awful it was to think that for generations, Marie and the rest of the Lencoil family had been serving the aristocrats for a living! If it were not for money, could they not be living the same lifestyle?

All movement became a standstill as the two stood before a door, at the far side of the castle's main foyer. "Please open the door for me," the Queen spoke pleasantly as she turned to Alice, "I want to show you something through this door, but I require that you stay behind me."

Obediently, Alice opened the door for her. She waited as the Queen passed by her, the scent of lilacs following behind the woman. She seemed so strong and independent, and she was not at all awful to be around, like it was around the high class in London. Knowing she was one as well, she felt a sense of encouragement from watching the Queen pass by; if the White Queen could be able to be on her own and not be a spoiled brat, then maybe Alice could be too. She wouldn't have to hire any maids, and she could do everything herself, like the middle class, or even the working class!

As they took steps, a familiar scent came about. It was sweet and certainly a smell that gave a calming effect to her. Alice could indulge in the loving aroma for the rest of her life. What was it? She sniffed the air discreetly. It was… Cinnamon? Not a moment too soon before the girl began to remember… well, unpleasant memories.

There was the memory of her father's funeral…

"_Father! NO! FATHER!" There was screaming_

"_Alice, don't!" There was the sound of desperation in Margaret's voice._

"_Don't let him take him! Don't let him put him into the cold ground! FATHER!!!" I was screaming._

"_Alice, I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do now!" Her arms restrained me tightly as I struggled for freedom. I wanted to run to it. I wanted to run to that wooden box they called a coffin. I wanted to run to the coffin and open it so I could take out my father._

"_It's not fair! He's not gone! He can't be! Daddy promised he'd take me out for my birthday tomorrow!" I was only 11. I didn't know any better._

"_Alice, I'm sorry!" There were tears in her eyes, but no sobbing. I could feel them as they crashed gently onto my head. Margaret, too, was upset, and I had never seen such a look of despair in her face before… Not that I turned around to look at it. I was too busy hollering._

"_Take him out of there!" Everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't know them all, except for the Ascot family, but back then, I never really knew them well either._

"_And what Alice?!" Margaret had never given me that harsh tone before. I knew she was upset too. I didn't care. I didn't care about how anybody else felt except for me. "What do you plan to do when you take Father out of that coffin?!"_

_I was silent. The damp air of that cloudy day suddenly became noticeable to me. I could sense the rain coming. I could see begin to see that this world was really what it was. My father was gone. Just as I had begun to lose hope, a calming aroma came about._

_Cinnamon? Yes, it had to be cinnamon! My teary eyes looked around for any source of the sweet scent, but found no answer. Even so, I knew that my Father did not want me to hurt so badly. At least not here, before everybody._

_No, Father wanted to show me that even in the darkest of times, there was always some shining ray of hope._

A sigh came from Alice as she kept walking, her eyes gazing upon the cold stone walls of the corridor. Time had passed quickly as she thought back to that day so long ago. She could see in the darkness becoming light that she and the White Queen had found what had to be shown.

The strong scent of cinnamon and a light, encased in a glass ball.

* * *

**Note:** Hey, sorry I've been putting off Chapter 11! I've been really busy with school lately, and usually I just end up forgetting to finish up the chapter. Updates will be slow. To make up for not keeping up with my chapters, I've basically typed one really long chapter that hopefully will make you guys forgive me. ^_^'' Enjoy!


	12. Separate Worlds

Separate Worlds

"I say, Alice has been taking quite a long time."

Words from the mouth of possibly the most ignorant person in all of London, Lord Hamish Ascot. Though time had passed with much joy and delight, it certainly was true that Alice had been gone quite awhile.

"Well, I can't blame her; our food is absolutely disgusting," said Lady Ascot. She, too, was acting quite aristocratic and snobbish. There was a look of distaste as she gave the maids a quick glance, then sighed, turning to Margaret. "My apologies."

"Oh, please do not apologize to me!" Margaret replied with much modesty, smiling as a breeze passed by. It was quite relaxing; everything was much more relaxing when she was pregnant. Even if Alice went missing, she would be quite calm.

"Well, I have an idea," Lord Ascot suddenly spoke. All attention was quickly drawn to him; after all, he was a well-respected man. "How about we take a walk around the garden? It would be nice to show our guest around our manor."

"What a crazy, wonderful idea," was the remark that came from Terrance as everybody agreed. He felt the muscles in his legs begin to move as he stood from the table after what seemed like ages in sync with Margaret and the Ascots. Beckoned to accompany him, Terrance came to the side of Lord Ascot as they began their walk, the maids on the porch cleaning up the mess they had left behind.

It was beautiful. It was a secret haven, and who knew what secrets and memories this secret courtyard held? Alice took her attention away from the scent of cinnamon momentarily to indulge in her newfound discovery. Her eyes wandered from the grass, to the shining ball upon the pedestal in the middle. She followed hesitantly behind the Queen, taking small, quiet steps behind her towards the light. She had smelt this cinnamon, and she had certainly seen this light before; it broke her heart.

"Why is this here…?" Alice wondered out loud, taking gentle steps up to the ball on the pedestal, "I've seen it up in London, in the forest near my father's grave." She stood before it, looking down at the small star in the glass ball. It did not take long until Alice turned around completely to face the Queen, confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You have seen this before?" Mirana spoke, a smile creeping upon her lips, which were painted a very light peach, "Up in your land?"

"Yes, I have," Alice replied with a simple nod, "I made a wish on it yesterday, but it didn't come true. I mean, really. Who has ever made a wish on a wishing star and ever had it come true?" She took a quick note of the excited look upon Mirana's face, but said nothing.

"Yesterday… That would be maybe a week here in Wonderland," the Queen spoke, mostly to herself, "And you say you made a wish?" Her hand came to her chin, showing she was in thought. As it had gone up, her hand went down as she looked up to the girl before her. "What was it?"

"I can't quite tell you," Alice replied, her chocolate eyes watching as the Queen began to make her way towards the pedestal herself, "That would jinx it."

"Well, I certainly do not know that your wish involves tea," Mirana smiled devilishly as she approached Alice, "You did not wish for _tea_, did you?"

"Not quite." She did not wish for tea, but she certainly did wish for a man she often had tea with.

"How long as the Hatter been gone, Alice?"

"I don't know." How was she supposed to know?! She had just arrived in Wonderland. She, herself, wanted to know what had happened to Tarrant Hightopp, her friend and love. She began to remember his hat, green and pierced by many pins and needles. His face of many colours came to her, as well as his tie, which was enormous and decorated with a strange design she had never seen before. Slowly, Alice began to remember him. The more she remembered, the more heavy with pain her heart began to feel. She knew she loved him, and she knew that soon, she would have to return to London, even if it meant leaving the man behind.

"I want you to return to your home, Alice," Mirana spoke with a gentle voice. She almost sounded like a mother or Margaret. "Get some sleep and think about your wish. Think about whether or not it was worth it, or if it had even been granted." A smile was on her face, and it was a reassuring smile at that. "I am not trying to make you leave Wonderland, but I really do think you should be with your family when making your decisions in life."

"I guess…" Alice was quite reluctant to agree. She looked to the star in the glass for a moment, then returned her gaze to Mirana, who was holding a vial of mysterious liquid.

"Please do come back soon when you have sorted out everything," were the last words from Mirana that Alice could hear before she disappeared. The Queen smiled to herself, but as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. She had just realized something:

She had _just _sent Nivens to bring the Hatter back to Wonderland, and returned Alice to her own world!

Each step he took felt as if he were walking alongside Alice. Terrance knew all too well that Lord Ascot was at his side, but he still imagined that he walked beside that wonderful girl he had fallen in love with. The garden was a small maze of bushes, sprinkled with red roses. He admired their rich, red colour for a moment before the roses became splatters of blood in his imagination. The man had a quick thought of the Red Queen and her bitterness, and that was enough to draw his attention to Lord Ascot, who had been talking about his relationship to Alice during the walk.

It was very quiet between them. Lord Ascot and Terrance Topper had left the two women and the Ascot son to explore the garden of flowers while they, themselves, wandered the maze. "…She is like my own daughter… And she acts much more like my child rather than Hamish," the man spoke, a chuckle finishing his statement.

"Alice _is_ quite a nice girl," Terrance spoke, a hint of reminisce in his voice. He knew all too well that Lord Ascot was right… and God did he miss her. He missed her sweet smile, and her warm voice. He missed her fierce attitude and her gentle heart. He missed her madly.

"Tell me, why did you not want to cause her complications?"

Silence. What was he going to say? Terrance had no idea how to answer that question. He did not want to marry her because she had 'things she had to do'. He did not want to marry her because he did not want to put the pressure of the decision on her. Maybe… he also did not want to hear that she did not feel the same way…

"I asked her if she did not have any complications, would she have married you," the man spoke, sensing that Terrance, himself, was confused with his own feelings. The sound of footsteps on the grass became deafening, and the breezes felt like hailstorms. With each step they took, it seemed they walked deeper and deeper into the depths of 'will Alice marry'?

"What did she say?"

"She kept quiet for a very long time. Her face looked like she wanted to say yes, but something was holding her back."

"Oh… I see… I guess my asking for her hand would definitely cause complications." Terrance stopped and turned around to Lord Ascot, who had already stopped behind him.

"You are the first man Alice has really been attached to, you know," the man declared with a smile on his face, "She usually cares nothing for marriage, but the way she reacted was different than how she usually does."

Terrance blinked, standing face-to-face with the man. It felt as if he were having a talk with Alice's father, instead of her family friend. "Is she usually cold?"

"She refuses the talk of marriage and avoids the subject," the man replied. He took a few steps towards the man. "Alice is a wonderful girl, and I know you two have only just met. When she solves her complications, I really do hope you will consider asking for her hand. Everybody in London is waiting for her to get married."

"Well, with all due respect sir, I do not think it is quite nice to Alice if she is _pressured_ to marry somebody."

"Well, that is what I think too. I do not mind her waiting, but if it is too long, then it will be, well, too late."

There was a spot of white rustling in the bushes. Terrance shifted his gaze for a moment to the bushes and noticed a white foot. "Well, I certainly will consider it." Not a moment too soon, the rabbit hopped from its bush to the one across from it. In that quick run, Terrance could make out a white coat, and he could certainly see its face.

Turning his head slightly to look behind him, Lord Ascot chuckled. "It would be lovely to see you and Alice happy together," he smiled, returning his attention to Terrance.

"Sir, with all due respect, I really would like to explore this maze on my own. Will you please excuse me?"

Lord Ascot nodded and watched as the man hurried past him, running towards the heart of the maze. The Lord stood still where he did and sighed to himself with a smile. "Kids these days… Never really telling each other the truth…" was all that the garden heard before he made his way to his wife, son, and guest.

"About time I found you!" They were whispering.

"What is it, Nivens?" He certainly was quiet.

"I have a message from Queen Mirana," the White Rabbit whispered. He stood on the concrete ground of the small circle on the ground, surrounded by benches. He and Terrance were in a circular clearing in the maze, and the bushes around them gave much privacy.

"What is it?" Terrance asked, a tone of caution. The air suddenly became suffocating, and the time passing by so slowly began to eat at his insides. Would the Queen call him back? Would she tell him that he had to stay London? What was it?

"Queen Mirana has requested that you return to Wonderland," the White Rabbit answered, the sadness in his voice quite noticeable. He, himself, wanted Alice and the Mad Hatter to reunite once again, but it seemed that time had run out.

The world was crashing. The beat of the heart was a stab, and the wind that blew was like ice. A breath was taken away with every one taken, and the warmth of the sun above them was beginning to burn. Terrance could feel everything he had suddenly fade away, and his will to live along with it. "Is that it…?" There was a hollowness in his voice, and he took no effort to try to hide it.

"Yes, Hatter," Nivens looked down at his snow white feet, sighing. He looked back and forth to each foot, then twitched to look up. "I'm so sorry, Hatter…"

"It matters not," the Hatter spoke with a peculiar tone of voice. The emerald from his eyes were fading and beginning to mix with gold. "After all, she is just a girl." His voice was quite different. There was a strange grin coming to his face as he stood. Though there was a grin, the other parts of his face certainly showed no amusement or pleasure at all; no, he was quite mad. "That's right. Alice is just a _girl!_ Tea is better without her!" His voice was beginning to gain volume with each lie he fed his heart. "Who needs her?! I could have saved Wonderland myself. MY LIFE WAS FINE WITHOUT HER!" There was an insane laugh that escaped his lips. "I DON'T NEED THAT GIRL IN MY-"

"Hatter!"

There was a calm that washed over the both of them. Terrance blinked and took deep breaths. He sat down on one of the marble benches nearby, the gold in his eyes receding as the colour of emeralds began to paint them. "Thank you, rabbit," he sighed gravely, "I guess I really do have to return to Wonderland…"

"I'm afraid so…"

"I guess I can no longer be with Alice then."

"Guess so."

"How long did she say I had before I have to return?"

"She asked for you to return as quickly as possible."

"I need to tell Alice's friends that I must leave."

"Will you be able to find your way through this maze in time to return to the Queen?"

"….Probably not then."

Nivens sighed, then looked around at the tall bushes around him. "I ran through here from the hole," he spoke, "Just follow me." Thump. Thump. Thump. Close by, footsteps followed.

It was over.

It was over. There was no way she could see him. Her hands reached the edge of the grass high above her. Why was this so familiar? Oh, right, she had climbed out of Wonderland only a few months ago. Seemed as if only yesterday she had just seen the Hatter, and only just yesterday she had saved Wonderland from the reign of the Red Queen. Yet, she knew it was so long ago that she had the chance to stay with the Hatter; she knew it was too late.

The light from the sun showered over her head as Alice pulled herself to the surface. There was a struggle to climb, then a relaxation that came when she sat down on the grass just beside the rabbit hole. The girl cared not for the dirt on her dress, or even the dust in her hair. Silence rang out as she sat still, staring at the rabbit hole that lay dormant before her. It seemed as if the time passed by had stopped, and that nothing in the world existed but herself. She would have to stay in London for a bit and think: was her wish worth it? Was it granted at all?

"How am I supposed to know if it was worth it or not…?" Alice muttered to herself, sighing. She knew that she was lying to herself; she _knew_ that it was worth the wish… But the result was a huge disappointment. Was it granted? No. It clearly wasn't. If it had been, would she be there right now, staring at that empty rabbit hole? No. Clearly not. The girl brought her knees up to her face, and wrapped her arms around her legs, sighing with sadness. She wanted him. She wanted the Hatter. She wanted her father. She wanted somebody to hold her and tell her what to do… But she especially wanted to know where the Hatter was right now.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes fall upon her.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry everyone! I've actually forgotten about this story, and finally got time to try to finish it up. I apologize if this seems a little rushed, as I really want to start on another fanfiction. If you've been reading this still, thank you! Enjoy!


	13. Explaining Discoveries and Reminisce

**Note:** With the development of this chapter, I didn't realize that I would end up trying to make a descriptive scene. Before you read, be advised that the rating of this story has turned from K+ to T

* * *

Explaining Discoveries and Reminisce

Her heart was pounding endlessly, taking away her ability to breathe. The air was becoming a suffocating smoke, and even her ability to move was beginning to feel hindered. As Alice turned her head slowly, a familiar figure came into view. It towered high over her, outlined in brown due to the sunlight far behind him. She knew she was caught; she knew it was over.

"Alice…?" It was a familiar voice… And at the moment, she found it terrifying.

"R-rabbi-it…" Alice could barely mutter. Her eyes gazed upon the animal before her momentarily. There was a glittering white coat upon him, and it clearly showed the crest of the White Queen. His ears stiffly stood in the air, always on alert; but she was not the reason she was terrified.

'_What is the meaning of this?!'_ was what Alice wanted to cry out, but found her mouth refusing to open. Behind the White Rabbit stood a friend. An ordinary human friend. The girl's eyes stayed locked to his as she brought herself to her feet, a terrified, confused, and somewhat angry face. "Terrance."

"Alice." His voice was stern, yet there was a sound of sadness that was barely noticeable. Terrance stood there, looking at the girl before him. She was so beautiful… But now was not the time to admire her.

"Oh dear..." whimpered Nivens McTwisp as he looked up at the two humans. Suddenly, he felt conscious about his height. "This can't be good…" He knew all too well that their meeting was what Queen Mirana had wanted all along, but at the moment, it seemed to cause much tension in the air, and it _certainly_ was unpleasant.

"Why are you not with Lord Ascot or my sister?" Alice spoke first. Her voice was that of a strict mother, quite ready to punish their child. She was not upset, though… She was confused. This was the only way she knew how to get answers from anybody.

"I should ask you the same thing." Terrance's voice was quite casual as he answered.

"I asked you first." Her voice remained strong. "Why are you here with the Rabbit?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Alice hissed slightly. "Answer me!" Why was she so angry?

"Sir, we really must get going!!!" Nivens panicked as he dashed for the rabbit hole. His connections to the ground through hop were nearly silent.

"I certainly must take my leave, Alice," Terrance suddenly declared, running after the rabbit. His movements were swift as he, too, dashed for the hole. He took no hesitation with diving into it, his fall unaccompanied by any hollering.

"Get back here!" Alice left no moment for breath as she jumped straight into the hole, bracing herself for the impact of the bizarre room's floor. She was quite confused, excited, angry, and many other emotions. As she fell, she thought of Terrance, and how she had met him.

_"Hey." Who is that?_

_"Hey!" I haven't heard that voice before…_

_"Hey!!!" A man?_

_My head is pounding. The world seems to be spinning… Like I'm high on something. I'm trying to sit up… And my hand is definitely on my head. "Where am I?" I can't hear myself say it, but I know what I said._

"_You ran into a tree." I don't know him, but he seems alright. "You took quite a knock to the forehead, y'know."_

_He helped me up to my feet. I'm struggling a little bit. "Thank you, kind sir. I didn't think anybody would be around in this forest." He looks like __him__. He looks like the crazy madman that serves tea in my own imaginary little world._

_"I was merely traveling in search of a raven. I am a writer, you see, and I wish to write of a raven upon my writing desk." Where have I heard that before? Why is a raven like a writing desk? Yes, the Hatter said it so long ago._

_"What is your name, if I may ask?" I had no doubts about asking him. I needed to know who he was._

_"Terrance. Terrance Topper. But please, just call me Terrance. It works just fine."_

Crash. The impact was not as painful as it had been before. It felt as if a few needles had been shoved onto her skin, but the confusing and want for an answer was much more painful to Alice than any physical pain. She wanted to know why she had to chase Terrance into Wonderland. She wanted to know how he knew the White Rabbit. The world felt as if it were moving too slowly as she shrunk herself, carrying the key and scurrying to the door that lead to Wonderland. Every moment she did not move was a moment wasted. With each moment wasted, the farther away that man and the Rabbit would travel.

Why was she so angry? Wonderland was _her_ own world, was it not? The more Alice thought, the more she could not find the answers as to why she was upset, or even how she felt for the Hatter or Terrance. All she knew now was that she had to find that man. This time, she would not let him disappear.

_"Then I shall escort you until you find the cemetery." I can't trust him._

_"Then how do I know that you will not do me harm? That you will not bring me deeper into the forest?" How would I know?_

_"I shall look for my raven as we walk, and you shall look for your cemetery. If we can find your way out of the forest before we find my raven, you win." I have no time for such petty games._

_"And if you find your raven?"_

_"I will ask the raven to lead us out of the forest. Fair enough?" He was laughing. Doesn't he know that I'm being serious?_

_"Alice." Several minutes later is all he can last in silence? Is he really that afraid of the quiet?_

_"Yes?" I look at him. He looks like someone I don't want him to look like._

_"I have not harmed you once during our walk, have I?" He had a point._

_"No, you haven't."_

_"Well, you win. We've found the exit." He's leaning in a little too close to me, but past him I see the cemetery._

_"Well, this is where we part, is it not, Terrance Topper?" I turn to him, supposedly beside me. I'm wrong. He mysteriously vanishes into thin air. That was both rude and unpleasant. I can sense that soon, my mother and sister will be looking for me. I leave the forest behind me._

The girl took her ivory hand and whipped the door open before her. Alice saw nothing but the forest path again. Did she know if Terrance and the Rabbit would be past her on the path? No, she did not but she _did_ know that we would be failure without trying. The sweet scent of Wonderland's many aromas calmed her down a little as she ran. She ran endlessly, her mind turning the world around her into darkness, and only the stone path before her was visible. On the other side was Terrance and the Rabbit, waving to her. It seemed so… familiar.

"Why are you here?!" Alice groaned as she ran into the Tugley Wood. She had no choice but to stop, for her heart felt as if it were about to explode. The evening sky mocked her with its peace, as it had no cares in the world but to change into night and day.

"Why am I where?" It was Chessur. His voice mused as two green disks appeared in Alice's way. He was certainly enjoying her suffering, but that was no surprise; he was quite sadistic.

"Chessur, have you seen the Rabbit and a man?" Alice's voice was clearly tired. She coughed as she panted, the pain from running so far beginning to catch up with her. Lying down was all she wanted to do, but that certainly would not bring her any answers.

"Certainly." A cat's tail sprung up. It resembled a floating caterpillar as it flung back and forth around Alice. It was striped with two different shades of purple. "But only if you can figure out this riddle: why is tea boring when foreign, but sentimental when in imagination?" With that he disappeared.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Alice called out, growling as the cat disappeared. He certainly was no help at _all_! Why was it that he always had to give a riddle when somebody wanted nothing more but a straight answer? It was so infuriating! With her upset emotions, the girl decided that she would walk through the wood. There would be no interruptions tonight.

Alice Kingsley sighed as she took small, gentle steps on the stone path that had settled itself through the Tugley Wood. Each step she took, the farther away the memories of the Hatter seemed to appear. They began to slowly disappear into darkness, locked away so that she would have to struggle to remember him.

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

"_I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you when I find out."_

She missed him. Alice missed him. She missed the Hatter. Alice Kingsley missed the Hatter. He was all she had left. After all, he was the reason she returned to London, was he not? He was the reason she returned to Wonderland. The Hatter was everything to her. She was in love with him, and nothing could be done to make her deny that. As time passed and footsteps trailed behind her with no appearance, Alice found a familiar sensation. Crying. She was crying.

'_Why did I have to leave…?'_ Alice covered her face with two hands as she walked, leaving space open under her hands so she could see where she was walking. She was upset. If she had not left Wonderland, the Hatter would never have had to wait for her. Everything would make much more sense, and none of this pain would be killing her inside.

Each step was deafening. The night certainly brought no comfort, as there was nothing but the sound of her crying and heavy breathing. The girl tried to imagine the warmth of the Hatter's arms around her body, but the sound of her foot crashing onto the stones below her quickly reminded her that he was no longer in Wonderland.

With a sudden stop, Alice squatted, right in the middle of the road. She was sobbing, her hands covering her face- covering her pain. "Why did you have to go?!" was all she cried out.

Silence rang for a moment.

"Why did _who_ have to go?"

All of the bitterness and cold of the world suddenly disappeared. Every crack of hollowness in her thoughts was suddenly filled with happiness. It was that voice. It was so warm and tender… And it had been so long ago since she had heard it. All the strength lost had miraculously returned, and all the tears suddenly dried up and shriveled away.

Bracing herself for the worst, Alice slowly dropped her hands away from her face. The light of the stars shone upon her face as her eyes followed the hands that fell to her sides, then slowly looked up. It was the cold, burned ground, followed by the run-down old table. Everything was darkness except the pale skin of a familiar face and his two shining emerald eyes. She was on the edge of the wood, and the only thing that stood between her and her discovery was the sleeping tea party.

"You…!!!" Without a second thought, Alice had begun to run, but quickly stopped herself, realizing that as she approached the table, everything grew in size. After all, she was still under the influence of the shrinking potion. It did not take long for her, though, to realize that there was already upelkuchen coincidentally set on a plate nearby. In her tiny body, she scurried over to the plate, quickly digging into the cake.

There was a taste of carrot that filled her mouth, and it tasted absolutely wonderful. Alice ate only a few bites, as too much would cause her to grow to an awful size, and she would have to find another bottle of shrinking potion. The table became smaller… And so did the food. It seemed as if the sky was suddenly easier to reach, and the world she thought was once so big was now so small.

"Hatter!" was all Alice could try out as she wrapped her arms around the man who had just lifted himself from his chair. All her troubles suddenly washed away as she felt the warmth of his body. This was happiness. She knew it.

"Alice…" Hatter whispered her name, holding her tightly in his own arms, stroking the back of her head as he felt her face dig into his shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't return sooner…" There was a tone of regret and sadness in his voice.

"No! It's not your fault!" the girl replied, pulling her face away from his shoulder, "I left Wonderland in the first place instead of listening to your crazy, mad wonderful idea!" There was a smile on her face as the tears began to flow once again. They streamed down her cheek slowly, as if refusing to fall to the ground.

Goodness, she looked beautiful. Under moonlight or crying, Alice Kingsley was absolutely stunning. Hatter moved a loose strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, only to find himself keeping his hand to the side of her face. "You know… you look absolutely beautiful…" he whispered, grinning to her, "Much more than the last time you were here in Wonderland." The man was so glad not to hide anything from her anymore.

Strawberry patches appeared on her face, but nothing more than a faint pink. A smile formed on the girl's lips as she looked deep into his eyes. They were emerald, and they were so captivating… Much more than Chessur's. She let her eyes wander to the magenta that made its home near his eyes, and then to his flaming orange eyebrows. In London, such a person would be considered too outrageous for society, but in Wonderland, he was exactly how he was supposed to be; and Alice loved it. "It has been awhile since we've seen each other, Hatter."

"No it hasn't. Only a few minutes ago." His voice was very sincere, and he quickly took note of the look of confusion on Alice's face.

"What do you mean?" The girl ticked her head to the side lovingly.

"What is my real name, Alice?" His face drew quite near to her's.

"Tarrant Hightopp. Why?"

"I heard Chessur just now." He paused for a moment, his grin widening. "Tell me: why is tea boring when foreign, but sentimental when in imagination?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm not sure. Why?" The happy reunion feeling in the air was fading away quickly.

"Close your eyes." Alice did so.

"Now remember when you last saw me." Alice did as he told.

"Now remember what happened since you returned home."

_Now that I think about it… There was that trip to Father's grave… I was talking with Margaret._

_"Cinnamon."_

_"Cinnamon…?"_

_"Yes. I've been able to smell it ever since Father's funeral."_

_"You must be going mad. You're going completely bonkers."_

_"Well, all the best people are, aren't they?"_

_And I found that star in the glass ball while I was in the forest… It smelt a lot like cinnamon too…_

"_Hold me." I was reading the label on the pedestal. "And tell me of your wishes. A heart as pure shall be given the answers it longs for." I said that I wished to be with the Mad Hatter._

_After that, there was a bright flash. "Slow down, Absolem!" Absolem came along, then I chased him. I fell unconscious. When I woke up, there was Terrance Topper... I didn't know what he was doing in the forest, but he helped me out to the field. We met later that day, and I found out he was new to London. He stayed with me and Margaret overnight._

_When I woke up, Margaret spoke to me about marrying Terrance… On the day of my birthday. Then I had that dream… And Hatter was there. When I woke up, Lord Ascot invited me for birthday tea. We went, and I was in the study with him. He was talking about the business, then about my marrying to Terrance. He gave me that note after, then I left here to Wonderland. The Hatter wasn't here when I came. I went back to London, and Terrance was there. When I came back, the Hatter was…_

"Terrance!"

Alice gasped, her eyes widening. She looked up at the man, her eyes a wide as a puppy's.

"_I am a writer, you see, and I wish to write of a raven upon my writing desk." Hatter is a man of riddles, and his last riddle was 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'_

"_Terrance Topper." His real name is Tarrant Hightopp!!!_

_"I am quite foreign to your world. I have just arrived here, and I have yet to find a place to sleep." Of course he had nowhere to sleep…. He did not live in London at all!_

"_Why is tea boring when foreign, but sentimental in imagination?" Because the Hatter of the tea looks normal in London, but he is my friend when in Wonderland!_

There was soon connection between the two. Alice could feel the gentle press of lips upon her own, and she did nothing to get them away. Her eyes closed, allowing her to savour the sensation of the kiss. The weight of the world had just disappeared, and all the complications in her life had begun to drift away. She was so naive, denying, and certainly simple-minded during her time with the Hatter up in London. How could she have not known that he was there with her all along?! She felt so stupid. Yet.. in this kiss, she felt nothing but love for him. Alice's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing herself closer to the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Hatter knew all-too-well that all along, during the time she had been with him on the surface, that Alice loved the Hatter, not Terrance Hightopp. God, he was in love with her. Always was, always would be. He felt his hands wander from her waist up to her back. He caressed her back as the two of them broke for air, only to return to their kiss. This time, Hatter slipped his tongue into her mouth, ready to explore.

He tasted like tea and cake. Carrot cake, to be exact. It tasted nothing like upelkuchen, though. It tasted much more sweeter with sugar. Alice allowed him to explore, her own tongue rubbing against his. There was the feeling of his hands, which wandered from her back, back down to her waist. The girl felt him pull her closer to himself, and she could feel her body close to his. A few moments passed before they pulled away from each other, smiling.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you in London, Hatter," Alice quickly muttered, "It would be impossible to believe that you would be there when you are from Wonderland."

"I tried not to interfere with your life, Alice," the Hatter replied. There was a somewhat fatherly smile on his face, yet there was a hint of pain. Well, it was painful, after all, to have had to hide from her.

"Why would you think you were interfering with my life?" Her head was ticked to the side.

"When you left Wonderland," Hatter sighed, "You said you had things to figure out. The White Queen offered to have me sent to your world, but I told her about what you said on that Frabjous Day. She did, however, bring me to that star in the glass-"

"That one that smells like cinnamon?"

"The very one. When I came up here, I had no idea where I was or even where you were. I walked, then I saw you close by. I was going to call you, but you knocked yourself out cold. While you were unconscious, I saw the look of stress on your face, so I decided I would not bother you, and just come to you as Terrance Topper."

"Hatter!" Alice hugged him. She was finally with him again.. And it felt right. She smiled, her head beside his.

"I love you."

The Hatter blinked as he heard this. There was but one thing left to say. It would be with honesty, completely from the bottom his heart.

"I love you too, Alice."


	14. The Last Letter

The Last Letter

"Alice, you have to return to London soon."

It was the Hatter. The silence between them was broken as they let go of each other, only to find themselves holding hands. The night was still young, and both had forgotten that above that night sky was London in the glory of its late afternoon.

"I must be taking awhile," Alice sighed, looking up at the Hatter. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips quickly against his, then pulled away.

"Everyone has gone for a walk," Hatter replied, "To pass the time because Hamish and the lady have begun to wonder what has happened to you. Lord Ascot began a walk to take everyone's mind off your absence."

Alice hesitated for a moment. It was the moment she had to make her decision… And she knew the answer before knowing the question. The girl looked up at the man she loved, a confident look on her face. "I'm going to stay with you, here in Wonderland," she declared.

"But your family…"

"I know what to do about it." Alice smiled, beginning to walk back to the Tugley Wood. "Come with me, and wait for me at the door."

And so, it was done.

It was already morning when Alice returned to Wonderland. She had taken quite awhile up in London, and it certainly took too long for the Hatter to stay awake to wait. He merely napped beside the door, his mind cautious for any danger nearby. The crisp morning air was the scent of cotton candy, which brought a delightfully sweet aroma that was enough to wake everybody up in Wonderland.

"Hatter," Alice whispered as she tugged on his shoulder. The material of his blazer was so soft between her fingers; it reminded her of when she would tug on her father's sleeve. Goodness, he seemed so big and grown up back then. As time passed, one would learn that a father was nothing more than another human being who loved you. Though, 8 years later, Alice would be able to tell her father that she would be leaving her mother and sister to be with the man she loved. The girl smiled, looking up to the sky for a second. _'Please watch over Mother and Margaret,'_ was all she thought before looking down at the Hatter, tugging on his blazer again.

"I felt it the first time," the Hatter mumbled as he lifted the brim of his hat away from his eyes. He looked up to the girl before him and smiled as he stood on his own two feet. As quickly as he looked up at Alice, he looked down at her, chuckling. "Ready to go to the White Queen's castle?"

"Ready."

The Hatter began to walk a little, then stopped, feeling Alice tug on his arm as she did not notice the stop.

The girl turned around, confused. She looked at the man behind him, taking note of the huge grin on his face. "What is it?"

"You can stay here on one condition."

"And what is that?" Alice walked back over to the man, feeling herself yanked towards him.

Tarrant Hightopp had her right in his arms. He looked down at her, remembering her when she was 7, then growing up all the way to how old she was now. He smiled and leaned in to quickly kiss her. With a peck, he straightened himself back up.

"Marry me, Alice?"

There was no panic. There was no heavy breathing, no shock. Nothing. There was a simple smile that came from her lips.

"What a crazy, mad wonderful idea!"

The Hatter waited a moment. The last time she had said those words, she left Wonderland.

"Definitely."

The Hatter laughed heartily as he spent a minute doing the Futterwacken. He danced and danced until he could dance no more, then returned to Alice quickly, happy he had made her laugh with his dancing.

"Shall we go?" It was Alice.

"Yes, we shall."

They began to walk in the direction of the Queen's castle, happily holding hands.

"By the way, what _did_ you do up in Wonderland?"

_Lord Ascot entered his study, smiling to himself. He was avoiding the talk of motherhood that Margaret and his Lady were having. The stillness of the room seemed odd, for there was something out of place. Inspecting his desk, he found a note. It was in a piece of paper from his notepad, and the ink was certainly of his pen's, but the writing was in Alice's style. He knew exactly what it was, and brought it outside to the porch._

"_Margaret, come here please!"_

_Margaret heard the call from not too far away and answered immediately, accompanied by Lady Ascot and Hamish. She hurried herself up the steps, eyeing the note in the man's hand. "What is that?" she asked._

"_Come and read it."_

_With that, Margaret took the piece of paper and unfolded it. She read it alone and smiled, quickly returning it to Lord Ascot. The Lady and Hamish pestered for the note and were given permission to read it as well. All were surprised, but Lord Ascot and Margaret asked no questions, agreeing to keep it to themselves, with the exception of Helen Kingsley, who would soon have to find out._

_It was a simple note from Alice Kingsley._

"_I shall not come back. I have gone to marry Terrance Topper."_

_

* * *

_**Author Comments:**

Oh... Finally! I've finished this story! I want to thank everyone who has supported this Fanfiction, and I apologize but hope you enjoy this quick ending, as I got really excited as I came to the end. though, I ended up getting depressed because I didn't want to stop writing :P In the end, I will be starting a new fanfiction in the very near future. Thank you everyone again 3


End file.
